PS I love You
by EdwardDazzlesMeee
Summary: Beautiful, Bella Swan moves to San Diego, California to live with her Dad and step-mother. Edward is a ladies man and he is determined to win Bella's heart. But, it won't be as easy as he thought... All human!
1. California

**Ok! This is my new story! Hope you like it!  
I do not own Twilight...I wish! :)**

Bella POV

"Welcome to California!" Charlie, my father, announced.

We pulled up from the driveway. Our house was pretty big; it reminded me of a classic home in the neighborhood of the Playboy Mansion. There was a fountain in the middle and it was huge. Charlie owned a vineyard and he was a chief policeman. So, he earned a lot of money.

He pulled out my suitcases and carried them into the house.

"I'm home with Bella, Tabitha!" Charlie shouted.

"Oh, goody!" Tabitha squealed.

Yes, Tabitha was my step mother. She was old enough to be my sister! But, I guess she was nice enough. I just moved from New York where my mother and Phil, her new husband, lived. I was the odd girl out. I didn't have many friends. I practically begged them to move out here with Charlie. Renee finally gave in, and she cried her heart out when I left. I am going to miss her. Of course, she said she's going to email me everyday.

"Hey sweetie pie!" Tabitha pulled me into a hug, and kissed both of my cheeks, French style.

"Hey Tabitha." I mumbled. I forced a smile and she smiled back.

"You are so gorgeous, did you know that?" Tabitha brushed my hair. I pulled away and walked up the stairs with my dad. I haven't been to San Diego since I was a little girl. It was then when we lived in a small house. It was simple, yet nice. But, everything has changed now.

"Here's your room! Tabitha and the top designers helped organize your room!" Charlie sounded excited.

He slowly opened the door and the room was elegant. My jaw dropped. The room's colors were gold, white, and crème. A queen sized bed was placed in the middle with white and satin golden sheets. The bed had intricate designs. There was a matching dresser, desk, side desks, and full-sized mirror. The walls were pure white with golden outlines on the top and bottom of the walls. There were two windows, with gorgeous views. I peered out the window and saw the beautiful beach and the sunset.

"Charlie, this is too much!" I hugged him so tight, my arms ached.

"No problem Bella. You deserve every bit of this." Charlie smiled and led me to another door to my room. I opened the door, and found a huge closet. It already had some clothes and accessories inside. It had a chair, another mirror, and decorated with a blue, vintage look. I was never really a "fashionable" person. Wearing sweats and plain t-shirts were my style. Clothes were the least of my worries.

"Thanks dad!" I pulled him in for one more hug.

"No problem kiddo. The bathroom's right down the hall, just wanted to let you know." Charlie winked and walked out of my room. This room was _mine_. I giggled and jumped on the bed. This has to be a dream. I squealed in delight and jumped off my bed. Time to start unpacking.

After unpacking, Charlie took me a tour around the house. The house was big and really old fashion. I liked it though. My home in New York was like a small apartment. I had a tiny bedroom. This is what I'm going to have to get use to.

"Time to eat!" Tabitha yelled from down the stairs.

"Do you have any maids?" I asked Charlie curiously. I wouldn't be surprised if they did!

"Of course not, Bella! We're old fashion here." Charlie laughed.

"But we do have a cleaning crew that comes here every week." I raised an eyebrow and slipped into the kitchen. I smelled the air. Mmm...

"Spaghetti, salad, and breadsticks." Tabitha seemed pleased with herself.

"I love Italian!" I smiled.

"I know, Charlie told me." Tabitha winked at Charlie and I wanted to gag. I ignored it and filled my plate with salad, 2 breadsticks, and lots of spaghetti! I haven't had a family, home-cooked meal in years. My mom usually ordered take-out or fast food, and we usually don't eat as a family together. I finished my plate and patted my stomach.

"I am so full!"

"I am too!" Charlie patted his stomach. Tabitha laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you Tabitha. Aren't you going to eat some breadsticks and spaghetti? All you had was a little bit of salad." I looked at Tabitha.

"I'm on a diet." Tabitha grinned.

"Oh." I replied.

Diet? She was stick skinny.

"I need to get ready for school." I bounced from my seat and started walking up the stairs. I stumbled, and tripped on my feet.

"Ouch!" I landed on my knees.

"Are you ok Bella?" Charlie called, worried.

"I'm fine! You know how klutzy I am." I called back. It was true. I was a complete klutz. I always tripped and fall. Ever since I was 4, the floor was my best friend.

I made my way to my room and looked out the window. There were stars up on the clear, dark blue sky. I walked to my closet. I was going to Pacific Bay High School tomorrow. I could at least _try_ to look my best. I opened my closet. Ugh. This is going to be hard. After digging through my closet, and making it messy, I finally found it outfit.

"It's good enough." I sighed and hanged the outfit on the door. Better go to sleep.

_Ringggggg!_

"Ughhh!" I groaned. Today was the first day of school. I stumbled off my bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I splashed water over my face, and that definitely woke me up. I walked into my humongous closet and pulled out the outfit that was hanging up. I looked at it one more time. Good enough. I pulled on the outfit and looked in the full-sized mirror. I was wearing a white, v-neck t-shirt was Hollister denim shorts. I paired it was a long, brown necklace and brown flip flops. So "California." I left my hair down and quickly brushed it. I grabbed my books and bag and sprinted downstairs.

"Good morning Bella, made you uhh…pancakes." Charlie put a plate of burnt pancakes in front of me. I laughed. Charlie was never a great cook. I've always cooked for him.

"Thanks dad. At least you tried." I picked up and fork and stabbed it into the pancakes. I took a bite and it was really bitter. Charlie looked at me with hopeful eyes and I couldn't hurt him.

"It's great dad! Better then Renee's cooking." Charlie smiled and cleaned up the dishes.

"Where's Tabitha?" I asked chewing the nasty pancakes.

"She works at the fashion magazine company thing. So, she has to get up early to go to work." Charlie washed his hands and wiped the counter with a cloth.

I finished up the orange juice and took my stuff.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let me get the keys. Which car do you watch to drive? Mercedes, Lexus, or my Eclipse?" god, he had 3 good cars?

"Let's take the uh…Mercedes!" I smiled.

"Mercedes it is." Charlie grinned and led us to the garage. I stepped into the sleek, black, Mercedes passenger seat and made myself comfortable.

"Are you ready kiddo?" Charlie asked ruffling my hair.

"Yeah dad." I laughed. I fixed my hair and held onto my books.

With that, Charlie drove off to Pacific Bay High.

**Hope you like it so far...new chapter will be up like, tomorrow! Don't worry, the chapters will be longer than this! This is short! Please review!**


	2. Welcome to Pacific Bay High

**Ok, I couldn't help it! I just had to post it today! Haha. Readd! **

"Good luck Bella. I love you." Charlie kissed me on the forehead.

"Love you too dad and thanks." I smiled and stepped out of the car.

Charlie waved and drove off home. This is it. I'm really starting school. I looked in the school parking lot and found tons of students hanging out. There were Porsches, Mercedes, Sports cars, Hummers, and even limos! I sighed in disbelief. When Tabitha said this was a high-standard, rich school, she wasn't kidding! I started walking to the huge school. People were texting in the hallway, catching up, and doing all kinds of stuff. I saw a couple making out in the corner. The boy had strange, bronzed hair. I shook my head and continued walking. I stepped into the administration office. A young lady with light brown hair and glasses smiled at me.

"May I help you sweetie?" she asked warmly.

"Yes, I'm new here. My name is Bella Swan."

"Oh! You must be Isabella! Chief Swan's daughter!" she exclaimed.

I smiled and nodded. She gave me my schedule, school map, registrations, and all other kinds of papers.

"You're all set! And by the way, my name is Ms. Paoli. Good luck!" Ms. Paoli gave me one last smile and I headed off to my first class.

The bell rang and I rushed to class. I walked into the room and everyone stared at me.

"Um, is this Mr. Anderson's advanced math class?" I asked.

"Yes. You must be Isabella Swan. Please, introduce yourself." I bit my lip and faced the class.

"Uh, I'm Isabella Swan. Bella, for short. I'm from New York." I smiled nervously.

"Thank you Bella. You may have a seat next to…Miss Cullen." Mr. Anderson gestured over to an empty seat, next to a gorgeous, pixie-faced girl. All eyes watched me as I took a seat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" Alice took her hand out. I smiled shyly and shook her hand.

"This is going to be great! I love your outfit. Simple, yet adorable!" Alice squealed.

I giggled. She was really energetic and friendly. I couldn't help but like her.

"What other classes do you have?" she asked curiously.

I took out my schedule and she studied it closely. I saw her eyes dropped. She pouted.

"We have nothing else but lunch together."

"That stinks." I said. I was really hoping to have her in my other classes. Before I knew it, the bell rang.

"See you tomorrow class. I will be handing out your math textbooks." Mr. Anderson announced.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch!" Alice smiled. She waved and disappeared. I was glad I had her.

French was interesting. I met a girl named Jessica Stanley who had poofy brown hair and she talked. A lot. I had her in my English Lit. Class and she introduced me to a guy with blue eyes, blond hair, and a baby face named Mike Newton. He was quite a talker too. He seemed _really_ interested in me. He couldn't stop staring. The same boy I saw before was making out with a _different_ girl than before. I just couldn't catch a glimpse of his face. I tried ignoring him.

It was finally lunch and I held onto my lunch bag and searched the crowded cafeteria for Alice. Then, I saw a short girl jumping in the air, frantically waving to me. I smiled and walked over to Alice.

"Hey Alice!" I greeted her.

"Hey Bella! I want to introduce you to my family and friends." Alice smiled in delight.

"This is Emmett, my brother, who is dating Rosalie, one of my best friends, and they're seniors. This is Jasper, Rosalie's twin and my boyfriend. He's a junior, like us!" Alice pointed everyone out.

Emmett had big muscles, and curly brown hair. He was very intimidating at first, but the huge, goofy grin on his face, made him look like a loveable guy. Rosalie was gorgeous, beyond supermodel! She had soft, blonde curls and was absolutely flawless. Jasper had blonde messy hair and he was lean. Everyone was good looking. I felt kind of like an outcast standing next to them.

I sat down and started eating my Deli sandwich Tabitha packed me.

"So, you like it here in California so far? How was New York?" Emmett asked.

"How do you know I'm from New York?" I asked curiously.

"News travel fast around this school." Emmett grinned. Oh god. It's only been half of the day, and I'm already the "hot topic"?

"Don't worry. A lot of people like you already!" Alice laughed.

"Trust me; there are tons of guys drooling over you. Look around!" Rosalie pointed out.

I looked around the lunch room and saw some guys eyeing me. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I looked at the "jock" table and found a ton of guys laughing and having a great time. One boy caught my eye though.

He had strange bronze-colored hair. He had angular features, and a little pale for California. It definitely suited him though. He had flawless features and piercing green eyes. He was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen in my life. I saw a blonde-haired girl sitting on his lap and giggling. She whispered something in his ear, and he laughed. Ugh. Typical. He was definitely a player. Of course with looks like those, he had to have girls all around him. Wait a minute…that was the same guy who was making out with 2 different girls in only one day! I turned my head back, disgusted.

"I know." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"He's a player." Jasper explained.

"He uses a lot of girls. That's all I'm going to say." Emmett narrowed his eyes.

"He's Edward. A jock, straight A student, and as girls say, a 'hottie'" Alice air quoted hottie and grimaced.

"He has conquests. I hope you're not next." Rosalie had a worried tone.

"Why would he pick me, when there are gorgeous California girls all around here?" I looked at myself in the window's reflections.

Girls called me ugly in school. They were so mean. But were they true? I looked boring. Plain. Nothing special.

"Bella, you're hot! I mean look at you! I would say you are one of the most beautiful girls in school." Alice exclaimed. Me? She's got to be kidding.

"Are you serious?" I shrieked.

"Of course Bella, I mean look at you!" Rosalie smiled. Wow. A beautiful girl thought, _I_ was beautiful.

"Yeah Bella, you're not bad at all." Emmett winked. Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"That hurt babe!" Emmett rubbed his head and Rosalie glared at him.

"You are stunning Bella. No worries. Guys are already waiting to ask you out!" Jasper insisted.

"Ok, ok, thanks guys." I blushed at the compliments.

"Anyway, did I tell you that Edward is my other brother?" Alice took a bite out of her yogurt. _What?!_

"You mean, you are related to _him_?" I asked pointing to Edward. His head snapped up in my direction. Oh my god! I turned my head around quickly. My cheeks were burning. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Yes, unfortunately." Alice frowned. Everyone started getting up from their tables. I didn't even notice the bell rang.

"See you later Bella." Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie said in unison.

"Catch up with you after school!" Alice shouted. I nodded and walked to my next class. Biology…

I walked in right on time. The same blonde-haired girl eyed me suspiciously. I got a little scared and rushed to the teacher's desk.

"Hi, I'm new here. I was wondering where I should sit?"

"Don't worry. We're having seating arrangements. I'm Mr. Flam, your Biology teacher." I smiled.

"Ok class, we have seating arrangements." The whole class groaned and gathered their belongings. He started from the back tables. Mike winked at me and I shuddered.

"Olivia Hills and Jake Fredrick. Here. Penelope Craig and John Jefferson. Julia Patterson and Derrick Herrington. Lauren Mallory and Lucas Beck. Alicia Davis and…Mike Newton."

Mike frowned. He obviously was disappointed he couldn't sit by me. The girls seemed excited because they had the slightest chance to sit by Edward. Mr. Flam continued on with the seating arrangements. Please, don't let me sit with Edward! _Anyone_ but him!

"Amy Beacon and Henry Miller. Bella Swan and Edward…Pullman." I sighed in relief and headed towards my seat. I sat down and waited for Edward Pullman to sit by me. Nobody showed up. Edward Pullman never said anything or even moved. Oh no…

"Oh wait, he moved! I forgot!" Mr. Anderson laughed to himself. I froze.

"How about Edward Cullen?"

My heart dropped to my ass. Edward Cullen was sitting by me? I stiffened and bit my lip nervously. I heard girls moaning and complaining. Edward smirked and walked towards the table. I kept my head down as he sat down gracefully.

"Hey." He said casually.

"Hi." I said quietly.

I looked over at him and saw him with an amused expression.

"What?" I asked.

He leaned into me and whispered, "Nothing _Bella_."

My heart was beating so fast, as I felt his cool breath on my neck. I saw girls glaring at me, like I committed a crime or something.

"The bell will ring in 5 minutes. Chatter away." Mr. Anderson announced. People started moving around, but Edward and I stayed put. Edward opened his mouth, but was interrupted by the blonde haired girl.

"Hey Eddiekins!" she batted her eyelashes. I looked at her up and down. She was wearing short shorts, and a tiny black tank top. Also, a little bit too much makeup for my taste.

"Hey Lauren." Edward grinned.

"How bout' we go to a movie or something." Lauren leaned into Edward to show her cleavage. I almost puked.

"Sorry. I have plans." Edward simply said leaning away from her. Lauren's face dropped. I chuckled.

"Fine. Promise to call me." Lauren winked and gave me a death look. I sighed, annoyed.

"Sorry, she's kind of annoying. I can't believe I dated her." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You've probably dated tons of girls." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, I have." Edward smiled. He was so cocky.

"All the sluts." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You're a pretty girl. How about you be one of those 'tons of girls I date'?" Edward said seductively. He brushed my hair and I almost blushed.

"I don't think so." I said gathering my things. I walked out the door. I took a peek behind my shoulder and his face was in complete shock. That was probably the first time a girl rejected him. I laughed quietly to myself.

After gym, I stumbled and fell on the ground. Shit!

I gathered my stuff and found someone helping me. I stood up and saw the shy girl from my English Lit. Class. She had pretty long, dark brown hair.

"Here." She said shyly handing me my books.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"You're Angela, right?" I asked embarrassed.

"Yeah. You must be Bella." She smiled softly.

I nodded and she walked with me to the school parking lot. She seemed like a nice person. I asked her about Lauren, and she told me that Lauren was a really mean girl who was popular just because she dated all the jocks and she dressed like a slut. Great. She was totally stereotyped.

"Thanks for helping me. See you tomorrow." I smiled.

Angela smiled and waved me goodbye. I got in my truck. Today was interesting. I thought about Edward. The player, jock, and hottie? Geez. I can never fall for him. I despise guys like him. They are…playboys. I shook the thought away and drove home. I felt the wind pushing against my hair as I got out the car. The breeze in California felt very nice. I love New York, but California was awesome too. I unlocked the door to my house and walked inside.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called. He was in the living room watching a football game on the flat screen TV.

"Hey dad." I smiled.

"Hey Tabitha." My tone sounded dead.

"Hey girlfriend!" she squealed.

"How was the first day of school? Any boyfriends yet?" I frowned.

"School was fine and why would I have a boyfriend already? It's only been one day!"

"Sorry. But, you are so pretty, I wouldn't be shocked if you got a boyfriend!" Tabitha smirked.

"You know when I was 17, all the boys loved me. I can tell it's the same for you."

"Gee, thanks." I joked sarcastically. Tabitha didn't notice that and skipped over to Charlie.

I walked up to my room and jumped onto my bed. What a day. I have a feeling Pacific Bay High School will have a lot more in stored for me…I just know it.

**The story's going to get better! Posting next chapter tomorrow! Please review!**


	3. Good Italian Goodness

**I do not own anything of Twilight :( Please enjoy! **

Charlie bought me a new car. Yeah, a new car! On top of that, a cell phone! I woke up in the morning, and found a box sitting on my side desk. I opened it and found a cell phone. A new enV 2! I just couldn't believe it! It was too much. After that, he led me outside and surprised me with my _own_ Mercedes! It was a different model than Charlie's; it looked more suitable for a 17 year old. He told me I never asked for anything, and I deserved it. So, that was how the morning went.

I walked into my biology room. Edward was already seated chatting with girls. I quietly sat down. Of course, nobody noticed.

"Class, calm down. Ladies, go sit down." Mr. Flam gestured the girls to go away. They all pouted and went back to their seats, giggling and waving to Edward.

"Ok class, you will be assigned a project that you will work on with a partner. Your table partner." Mr. Flam raised an eyebrow and I saw some girls groan.

"It's due next Friday."

Terrific! I am going to work with Edward Cullen! Please shoot me.

I slowly turned my head and he smiled at me. Not in a cocky way at least.

"Guess I'll be working with you."

"Great." I mumbled. He laughed.

"Ok, how about going to my house?" he smiled and leaned closer to me.

"Uh…I…s-sure." I stuttered. Why was I so nervous around him?

"Great." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

I turned to the desk and opened my book bag to write down his address. I pulled out a scrape piece of paper and searched my bag for a pen. Shit! It's not here!

"Uh…can I use a pen?" I asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, and I'll let you use it to write your number down for me." Edward pulled out a black pen and smirked.

"Ha ha, very funny Edward." I snatched the pen and wrote down his address.

Edward pulled out his sleek, LG Dare.

"You have verizon?" I asked.

"Yeah, the latest phone is this one. It looked nice enough." Edward smiled.

It was "nice enough"? It was plenty nice! I could never afford that! But, Charlie did give me the enV 2. I feel way too spoiled.

"If you won't write it down, at least type it." Edward grinned handing me his phone. I grimaced.

"Fine." I typed in my phone number, and the touch screen felt cool. _Buzz!_ My phone suddenly just vibrated. I took it out carefully, so Mr. Flam wouldn't notice.

**From: No Number**

**To: Bella**

_Now you have my number :)_

I blushed and texted him back.

**To: Edward **

**From: Bella**

_Gee, thanks._

"Nice. enV 2." Edward tucked his phone back into his pocket. I smiled shyly and put everything away.

"Hey, I'll drive **you** instead." I stared at him. He offered to drive me?

"What about my car? I can't just leave it here. It's brand new."

"Alice will take care of it." I glared at him. He was serious, wasn't he?

"Ok." I pulled out my cars keys and gave it to Edward.

"I'll give this to her." Edward smiled. He dazzled me. I know, dazzle, so…cheesy. But, it was true. His smile dazzles me. HE dazzles me.

The bell suddenly blasted through my ears.

"Catch you later Bella." Edward winked and walked off.

I smiled and walked to gym.

I walked out to the school parking lot. I searched around and finally found Edward leaning against his Volvo. He looked up and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and started walking towards him. I stumbled, and he chuckled. _Oh god. Great move, Bella. _

"Ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded and got in his car. I made myself comfortable and Edward started driving. And he drove fast!

"Edward, slow down!" I held onto the seat, panicked. Edward laughed and slowed down, barely to legal speed limit. I calmed down and hit the play button on his stereo. A soothing, classical song turned up. The piano sounded beautiful.

"Clair de Lune? I didn't know you liked Debussy." I didn't think he would like that kind of music.

"Yeah. I like classics." Edward stared into my eyes. I was shocked, and mesmerized. Until I realized Edward was no longer looking at the road. Was he crazy?

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I broke our gaze.

"Hey, I'm an excellent driver, you have to admit." He smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Here we are." Edward pulled up from what looked like a gigantic, mansion/beach house.

"That's a…very nice home." I stared at the house, like an idiot.

"Thanks." Edward put his arm around my shoulders, and I stood there awkwardly. We walked up to the door and he unlocked the house.

He opened the door for me and I walked in. The house was even more gorgeous inside. It was really nice, and clean. The walls were white. It was like a modern home. It had the flat screen TV, white couch, loveseats, cool kitchen, and even cool stairs! Any color in the house, stuck out. The pink flowers on the table, for example. My house was like a classic, old home, while this house was the "new thing".

"Bella!" Alice squealed.

She ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled.

"It's nice to see you Alice!" She giggled.

"Don't steal her Alice." Edward pulled me closer and stuck his tongue out at Alice. Alice stuck her tongue out and scurried upstairs.

"Shall we start?" I asked.

"Sure." Edward smiled, a crooked smile, and led me upstairs.

Yesterday was pretty good. Edward and I worked on our project, but quickly got distracted by Alice. So, we ended up finishing the project around 1 a.m. Alice called Charlie and Tabitha, and told them I was sleeping over. Weirdly enough, I dreamed about Edward that night. That's not good.

"Let's go shopping ladies! It's Saturday, and we need to have a celebration! The first day of school is over!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ok Alice." Rosalie got up and grabbed her purse.

"What?!" I really didn't want to go.

"Please Bella! Please? It's time for us to bond! You're one of my best friends!" Alice got on her knees and pulled my hands.

Best friends already? It's only been about 2 days since I met her, and she considered me a best friend? She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. The only best friend I've ever had was Charlie.

"Why not." I sighed and put my wallet and phone in my pocket.

Alice cheered and dragged me to her car, while Rosalie followed. Alice drove down to a shopping center. Palm trees surrounded the area. It was a beautiful view, I have to admit. You could see the bright, blue skies and the light breeze felt very nice.

"Ok ladies! We have…only 6 hours to shop! We're meeting the boys at the restaurant at 6! Let's move!" Alice panicked and pushed Rosalie and I into the mall, aggressively.

The mall was extremely huge. It had a lot of designer stores from Louis Vuitton, Chanel, Bebe, BCBG Max Azria, Dior, Gucci, Jimmy Choo, Vera Wang, Versace, Marc Jacobs, Armani, Guess, and so much more! I really couldn't afford all this. Alice and Rosalie was shopping like there was no tomorrow.

"This, and this. This is cute!" Alice had a dozens of clothes piled on her little body.

"Here, I'll help." I giggled and grabbed a handful of clothes from Alice. She sighed in relief and laughed.

"Are you done, Rose?" Rosalie came out of the dressing room, and she looked gorgeous. She had a sexy, black dress that went down to her knees. It had straps with diamonds across her upper waist.

"Rose, that is beautiful!" I exclaimed. She smiled and went back into the dressing room

"Let's go to pay." Alice paid 2 piles of clothes separately for some reason.

"Thanks, have a nice day." The cashier smiled and handed Alice the two humongous bags.

"Here Bella." She gave me a bag.

"What is this suppose to be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"One for you, and one for me!" She grinned. It was so hard to say no to her.

"Alice, I really can't." I gave the bag back to her.

"No way!" she insisted. She shoved the bag back to me and pouted. I laughed and gave in.

"Ok, ok, thank you." I joked. Alice smiled and Rosalie came up to us with 2 bags in her hand.

"Ok, where should we go now?" Rosalie asked smiling deviously.

I groaned and Alice smiled. This is going to be a long day.

"We have to meet the boys!" Alice ran to her cars and stuffed her bags in the truck. Rosalie did the same. It was almost 6, and we were running a little late. Alice had a little "fight" over the last designer top in a store. In the end, the lady fighting with Alice got kicked out and Alice bought the shirt. Shopping drama.

They insisted I buy a few nice things. I gave in, but I didn't like it. I was surprised they didn't buy everything in the whole mall.

We drove in the car, and the restaurant was only 10 minutes away. We went inside the fancy, Italian restaurant and found Emmett and Jasper waving. I walked over to them.

"Hey Bella." Emmett gave me a big, goofy grin. I smiled back and sat down.

A male waiter came up to us, and he seemed surprised. I would be surprised too, if I saw a group of inhumanly beautiful people. Not including me.

"What, uh, may I get you?" the waiter seemed kind of nervous. He flashed a smile at me and I blushed.

"A large, pepperoni, cheese, sausage…what the hell? I'll be healthy today! Get me a veggie pizza with extra pepperoni and also, a Chianti Steak!" Emmett grinned. Yeah, that's a lot healthier. I giggled and looked at the menu.

"May I have the Pinot Grigio Chicken?" Jasper asked politely.

"Of course." The waiter scribbled our meals down.

"Ok, I would like the um… Penne with Oven-roasted Chicken!" Alice smiled. The waiter smiled nervously.

"I would just like the Chicken Florentine salad, fat free dressing please." Rosalie handed the waiter her menu and smiled.

"And for you?" the waiter smiled at me and I smiled shyly.

"Um…I would like the, uh, Shrimp Portofino." He nodded.

"Give us all Cokes." Emmett said. The waiter gave one last grin to me and left.

"Oh my god! He's totally into you!" Alice exclaimed.

"No way." I blushed.

"Yes way!" Rosalie smirked. I rolled my eyes and reached to get a piece of bread. Emmett leaned in also, and knocked over the olive oil. It splashed onto my shirt.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" Emmett laughed.

"It's fine. I'll just go clean it up." I blushed furiously and made my way to the ladie's room. I saw Rosalie smack Emmett in the head and Alice did the same.

"Ow!" Emmett complained.

I smiled and walked into the ladie's room. I cleaned off the olive oil, and it was gone in no time. Just wash it off with a little bit of water, and it's gone. I dried my shirt up, and stepped out.

"Whoa!" I stopped abruptly.

There was a waitress and a guy making out. Apparently, hiding in the back. I took a look closer to the boy. He was gorgeous and he was…

Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I shrieked. Jealously swept over me.

"Uh, Bella?" Edward asked sounding embarrassed. The girl on his lap fell off onto the ground.

I stormed off to the table and slumped into my chair.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I just interrupted an asshole making out with some waitress." Anger ranging through my tone.

Everyone turned their heads and saw the asshole himself.

"Hey guys." Edward fixed his hair and slid a chair next to me.

I rolled my eyes and everyone did the same. Edward smirked.

"Why don't you go Edward." Alice said coldly.

"Aren't there other girls you could use and throw away somewhere else?" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

Emmett and Jasper laughed evilly.

"Very funny guys." Edward said sarcastically. I wish I could wipe that smirk right off his face.

"Here." The waiter handed us our drinks and napkins. He gave me a napkin and winked. He walked away. I looked at my napkin suspiciously and turned it over.

It was his phone number and name. Sean Livingston. I bursted out laughing.

"What?" Alice sniped the napkin right out of my hands and started laughing too. She showed everyone the napkin and everyone laughed, except Edward.

"You're not seriously going to call that guy, are you?" Edward had anger in his eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know." I grinned. He scowled.

Our meals came and Edward told us he already ate. That waitress must have been his desert then.

30 minutes later, everyone was done.

"That was some good Italian goodness." Emmett said dreamily. Good Italian goodness?

"That pasta was a slice of heaven." Alice giggled.

"Here is your desert." Sean handed us a huge plate with chocolate cake, piled with vanilla ice cream, brownie crumbs, and "chocolate lava" bursting out of the cake. It looked delicious!

"No Alice, this is a slice of heaven!" Emmett said. I think he was drooling.

"Let's dig in!" Jasper picked up his spoon and everyone did the same, except Rosalie.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" I asked Rosalie.

"I'm on a diet." Rosalie stared at the cake.

"Honey, you don't need a diet. You're already skinny and gorgeous!" Emmett put his arm around Rosalie.

Edward and Alice stuck their spoons in the cake and scooped up a piece.

"Mmmm… so chocolaty." Edward and Alice closed their eyes, savoring the moment.

"Ok, screw the diet!" Rosalie picked up her spoon and quickly dug in like everyone else.

The cake tasted so good. It was the best, chocolate lava, ice cream cake I've ever had. We all finished it in a matter of minutes.

"That was some good chocolaty goodness." Emmett leaned back into his chair.

"That was so good!" Rosalie smiled.

"Waiter! We're ready for the check!" Jasper motioned the waiter to come.

"Uh-oh guys, big one coming!" Emmett sat up.

Rosalie leaned away from Emmett. What was he going to do? It looked like he was about to barf or something. I watched as he held his stomach.

_BURPPPP!!_

Emmett burped, really loud. I covered my mouth and leaned away from the table. It was loud and disgusting. Everyone in the restaurant must have heard it.

"Sorry guys." Emmett covered his mouth and started laughing.

"Way to make the place stink Emmett." Edward plugged his nose.

"Yeah Emmett." Alice plugged her nose too, and she sounded nasal. I started laughing and so did everyone else. Alice pouted.

"I think you sound cute." Jasper pulled her closer and she smiled.

"Thank you." Alice sounded like a chipmunk.

"Please come again." Sean handed us the receipt. He winked at me and I blushed.

I could have sworn Edward growled.

**Yeahhh! Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them! **


	4. Fruity Situation

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are funny :) **

**Bella POV**

I walked to a local out-door mall alone. It wasn't too far from my house. I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward. I mean, I'm still mad about him making out with a random girl, and just leaving her like that. He's a playboy for sure.

But, for some reason…I like him? No, no, no! I cannot _ever _fall for him. He is a disgusting slim ball. A cute one.

I walked into the smoothie shop and saw a cute, blonde cashier guy. I looked at his name tag and his name was Josh.

"Hi. May I help you?" Josh asked smiling.

"Yes, may I have a strawberry-banana smoothie please?" I gave him a sweet smile and he slightly blushed.

"2 dollars, and fifty cents. But for you, 2 dollars." He winked.

"Um, thank you." I blushed and reached into my wallet and pulled out 2 dollars.

I gave him the money and waited at a table. There weren't a lot of people here. Only a few. It was a small shop anyway. I tapped my feet to the music and waited for my smoothie.

"Your order is ready Miss." I looked at the front desk and my smoothie was ready. I went up to the guy and he gave me the smoothie, flashing a smile.

"Here's the receipt. Call anytime." I took the receipt confused, and walked out of the store.

_My name is Josh. Call me anytime._

_000-000-000_

**(A/N: I couldn't just say some random number!)**

I laughed. The second "phone number receipt" trick I received this weekend. I sipped my cool smoothie and it tasted so fruity and sweet. I sipped more. Ow! Brain freeze!

I rubbed my head and it hurt. **BAM!** I crashed into someone on accident. I held the smoothie in my hand, and thank god it didn't spill. I looked up to see who it was.

Edward, looking gorgeous in his white t-shirt and athlete shorts, stood there. I could see the muscles on his chest, through his shirt and his hair was messy…in a _very_ good way.

"Watch where you're going." I sat down on a table outside of the smoothie shop.

"Look who's talking." Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." He almost looked sad. He took a seat across from me.

"Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk…and sorry you had to see me at the restaurant. Not my proudest moment." I looked in his eyes and they were full of sorrow. I smiled a little.

"It's ok I guess." I said.

I mean, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything. Why should I be mad? He could do whatever he wants. Edward smiled and leaned into me.

"So, want to make up?" he whispered seductively.

What? What did he mean by "make up"? I am NOT going to give in that easily. Who did he think I was? Another one of his toys? Another girl to dump? Another girl to use? I don't think so.

I smiled and leaned into him. I closed my eyes for a second. I opened them to find Edward closing his eyes also, waiting for a kiss. Instead, I stood up and opened my smoothie cap. I put it above his head and tilted the cup. I poured the smoothie on his head. His eyes shot open. Most of his hair was covered in the pink smoothie and I shook the cup until all of it was gone. It was dripping down, getting on his shirt and face. I licked some of the remainders from my fingers. The smoothie was worth all the money.

"Sorry. I'm not going to give in that easily. What you did was wrong and it's going to take a lot more than that to earn my apology back. Enjoy your smoothie. Please _don't _come again." With that, I left Edward sitting there, dripping in sticky, strawberry-banana smoothie.

"You are my hero Bella!" Alice bounced up and down. She was a little overly excited.

I told her everything that happened. Alice wanted every little detail.

"He got what he deserved." I smirked. Alice giggled.

"He's going to be so mad! But he'll still be in love with you!" Alice poked my arm. When the hell was he in love with me?

"What are you talking about?" I glared at Alice.

"It's pretty obvious, Bella. He totally likes you." I snorted.

"When pigs fly." Alice frowned. I suddenly heard the door slam shut. It must be Edward.

Alice and I ran to the door and opened it slightly. We saw Edward, his hair still wet from the pink smoothie and his shirt stained pink, walking up the stairs. Alice put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter.

"Shhh!" I hit Alice on the arm. I bit my lip so I didn't laugh. Edward went straight to the bathroom. He looked kind of mad. I actually felt guilty.

Alice ran back to the end of the room, and started laughing, really hard.

"Oh my lord, did you see his face? His hair?" Alice fell on the ground and started rolling around. I giggled and sat on her bed.

"Do you think um…he's mad at me?" I asked suddenly.

"Look, he'll get over it. It's just he's never been rejected before." Alice gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled weakly.

"Well, I got to go home. It's probably best that I leave now before he catches me." I walked out the door and skipped down the stairs with Alice. She waved me goodbye as I drove off home.

The next day at school, Edward completely ignored me. If I pasted him in the hallway, he kept his eyes straight ahead. It was like I never existed.

For the whole week, it's been exactly the same. Friday came by really fast.

"Ok class, it's time to turn in your project." Mr. Flam said in a monotone.

I sighed and got up to put our project in the bin. Edward never looked at me. I stared at him. His bronzed hair was styled perfectly messy, and his football uniform fit him very well. Did I mention he's the quarter back? On top of that, he gets "straight A's" as Alice says. I put my head down and headed back to my seat. I wish he wouldn't ignore me like that. Tears began welling up in my eyes. I sniffed and looked away. I wiped a tear that fell from my cheek. I could feel someone's eyes watching me. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward staring at me, with worried eyes. I was shocked. He was worried about _me_? I pretended to stare out the window.

"Look Bella." A soft, velvet voice asked me. I still didn't move. Not even an inch.

"I'm…sorry. Really, I am. I just, don't know what got into me. That was a shocking move you made. I didn't expect it." He sounded really sorry. _I_ should be the one apologizing.

"You're really different you know." He chuckled.

I still didn't respond.

"Just think about it, ok?" I opened my mouth.

The bell suddenly rang, and Edward was out the door before I could talk to him. He sounded truthful and honest. I'll talk to him later I guess.

I walked to gym and Lauren stopped me.

"What do you want?" I asked glaring at her. She laughed.

"Nothing. Look, stay away from my boyfriend. You could have little Newton, but you CANNOT have my Edward, you understand?" she stepped forward and I stepped backwards.

"Whatever Lauren. He's not an object." I snapped. I tried to walk past her and she pulled my shoulders.

"Let go of me!" I tried to shake her off but she didn't let go.

"No way bitch!" Lauren forced me onto the ground. I yelled for help and pulled her fake, blonde hair.

"Ouch! I just got it done!" Lauren pulled my hair. I tried slapping her, but she beat me to the punch. I could feel my cheek burning, she slapped hard.

"Get off me!" I grabbed her arms, and we were wrestling each other.

"Dude, girl fight!" one of the football players yelled.

"Lauren, stop!" I heard a beautiful, familiar voice. Before I knew it, Lauren was screaming and trying to squirm out of a football player, Kyle, who was holding her. I tried getting up, and felt warm arms carrying me up. I looked up and Edward was staring at Lauren was deadly eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"Enough Lauren!" the football coach lectured her.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Edward ran his hands down my cheek. I closed my eyes to take in the burn. I felt a little cut from Lauren when she scratched me on the same cheek she slapped on.

"Please Edward." I held his hand and put it down. Touching my cheek hurt a lot.

I felt weak. Edward carried me and walked off. I buried my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled.

"Carlisle has to check up on you." Edward simply said.

"Oh."

All I wanted was the warmth of Edward's body. His arms wrapped around me. He made me feel safe and secured.

Before I knew it, we were already at the Cullen's house. Edward carried me onto the couch and I laid there, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Dr. Carlisle walked into the room.

"Kind of, Dr. Carlisle." I mumbled.

"Please, call me Carlisle." Carlisle smiled and checked out my cheek.

"Yeah, it has a bad burn and scratch. It'll heal in no time though." Carlisle was talking to Edward.

Edward reached over to my hand and accidentally touched my stomach.

"Ouch!" I held my stomach. Carlisle lifted up my shirt and gasped.

There was a big purple bruise on my stomach. I guess Lauren punched me.

"Get some ice Edward." He did what he was told and came back with ice. Carlisle placed the ice on my bruise and it felt cool. I already felt it healing.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Carlisle asked one more time.

"Yes. Sorry for keeping you busy." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's ok, Bella. You are like family." Carlisle smiled and went back to his office.

"I'll be right back." Edward smiled. He sprinted upstairs.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" a soft voice asked. I looked up and saw a nice, pretty lady with long, honey-brown hair smiling.

"Yes. I'm better."

"Well, I'm Esme. Edward, Alice, and Emmett's mother." She smiled and held my hand.

"Do you know you had such an impact on our family?"

"Um…is it in a bad way?" I asked nervously.

"Oh no honey! You brought us together. Edward's spending more time with the family, and he's not out all the time. We're really finding the same, Edward we loved again." Esme looked like she was about to cry.

Wow. I did that? How did I affect Edward?

"You're very special to him you know." Esme got up and smiled softly. I smiled back.

I'm special to Edward? Well, I did pour smoothie all over him and rejected him twice. I guess I was different from the girls he knew. Edward came back from downstairs and gave me a CD.

"For you." I looked at the CD curiously.

"I composed a few songs for you." He smiled.

"You play the piano and write music?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. In my spare time."

"Thank you Edward." I smiled and tucked the CD in my jacket.

"I think I'm ready to get up." I took the ice pack off of my stomach and pulled my shirt down. Edward helped me up.

"I think I can walk." I said quietly. I walked to the door and remained calm. I could walk!

"Are you sure, Bella? I could take you home." Edward sounded concern.

"Edward, I'm fine." I tried giving him my best smile, but he still wasn't convinced.

"Let's go to this burger place. It's really great! My uncle owns the restaurant." He has an uncle?

"Umm…" I looked at his dazzling face. Damn!

"Fine." I walked to Edward's silver Volvo and he smiled in victory. I slipped into the car and Edward drove off.

We were silent for a while. I took out the CD Edward gave me and put it in the stereo to play. A beautiful, piano played through the car. Edward was humming to it.

"Wow. This is beautiful." I was breathless.

"Yeah. It's something I wrote for you. A lullaby." I could have sworn I saw a little pink in his cheeks.

"You composed a lullaby for me?" I couldn't help but blush and smile until my bones ached.

"I'm glad you like it." Edward smiled. I nodded in embarrassment and looked out the window. I cannot believe Edward did that for me! I mean, of all people. I think I'm starting to really get to know the real him.

"We're here." Edward pulled into the driveway. It looked like a diner.

"Al's Burger?" I asked giggling.

"Yeah I know. Cheesy." Edward shook his head, pretending to be ashamed. I punched him playfully on the arm and walked into the diner.

There were tons of teenagers from Pacific Bay here, hanging out. It looked old fashion with bright colors and even a jukebox!

"This is really awesome." I grinned. Edward seemed pleased and led me to the front desk.

"Hey Uncle Al!" Edward called.

"Hey Edward!" Al gave Edward a big hug.

"Who's your pretty friend?" I blushed.

"This is Bella. My friend." I shook his hands.

"Are you Carlisle's brother?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. Half-brother."

"Oh." I smiled shyly.

"You came to the right place where all the teens hang out. How about I get you and Edward a burger and milkshake to split?" Al grinned. He seemed like a really sweet and fun guy. He reminded me of Emmett.

My stomach growled. I blushed.

"Sounds great Al." Edward laughed. Al smiled and went to the back of the kitchen.

"This is a cool place." I looked around and saw teens laughing and having a great time.

"Al loves the good old days. He opened this shop a few years ago." Edward sat down on the chair. I sat down next to him and placed my elbows on the cold counter.

"So." Al came back with 2 cokes.

"You two dating or something?" he raised an eyebrow. My eyes widened.

"No!" Edward and I shouted. Everyone stared at us and I blushed. They continued to what they were doing, except for a group of girls who stared at me.

"Ok, ok. You two look like it though." he winked and walked back into the kitchen.

What the hell? I can't believe Edward's uncle told Edward and I we looked like a cute couple! Please!

"Here you two 'love birds'" Al sarcastically said love birds. Edward and I scowled.

I took my half of the burger and ate it quickly.

"Aren't we hungry?" Edward joked. I slapped him on the arm and giggled.

"I didn't eat much at lunch."

"I like a girl with a hardy appetite." Edward grinned. I shook my head and sipped my coke.

"Here's a milkshake." Al handed us only _one_ cup of milkshake with _two_ straws. Unbelievable!

"Thanks. That's so romantic." I joked. Al laughed and left us alone.

"Who goes first?" Edward asked. I shrugged. Should I just go first? He wasn't making any moves. I just stared into Edward's beautiful green eyes. His flawless face was hard to stare at. _Snap out of it! _I leaned into the milkshake without thinking and what do you know? Edward did too. Our faces were inches away. I quickly stopped drinking when a flash blinded me.

"What the?" I looked up and found Al with a camera.

"You two looked so cute! I couldn't help it!" Al cooed like a mother.

"I'm hanging it over there." He pointed to a collage full of pictures taken from the diner.

"No!" I shrieked. Edward and Al looked at me like I was crazy.

"I mean, uh, never mind." I blushed. Edward chuckled.

"Are you ready to go?" Edward picked up his jacket.

"Sure." I got up, still embarrassed.

"Thanks Al! That was excellent." I waved.

"No problem Bells!" Al smiled.

A chilly, gust of wind hit me and I jumped.

"Here." Edward put his jacket on my shoulders.

"I-I really c-can't." I shivered.

"I think you _can_." Edward laughed. I gave him a dirty look and couldn't help but laugh.

I inhaled the smell of his jacket. It smelled so good. I took another smell of the cologne. Mmm…

I climbed into the Volvo and fell asleep. Before I knew it, I could feel arms wrapped around me as they carried me upstairs.

"Ed, Edward?" I mumbled in my sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep love." A beautiful, velvet voice whispered to me.

I smiled to myself and held onto the jacket. I was in deep sleep for the rest of the night. I dreamed about Edward.

**Sweetness! I've always wanted Bella to spill smoothie all over Edward for some reason. Haha. I thought it was funny! Edward will get nicer. Please review!**


	5. Romeo's Heartbreak

**Bella POV**

I walked into the halls of Pacific Bay High. I opened my locker and took out my math book. I shut it and jumped in surprise.

"Kyle! You scared me!"

"Oh sorry." Kyle laughed.

"So…um…what's up?" I asked.

"Are you dating Edward?" he blurted out.

"What?!" I was very annoyed by this question. I've been getting it all day.

_Are you dating Edward?_

_When did you start seeing him?_

_I totally saw you two flirting and drinking milkshakes at Al's Burgers with him!_

_Omg! I am so jealous you are dating Edward?_

_Is it true? Are you dating him?_

No, no, and NO!

"No, I am not." I said politely.

"Oh. Well, are you ok from that chick fight you had with Lauren?"

"Oh, yeah." I laughed softly and continued my way down the hall.

"Hey! I was wondering if you want to uh…go on a date." Kyle asked.

I stopped and thought about what he just asked me.

"Whhhat?" I asked.

"Just forget about it. Sorry." Kyle tugged his football jersey and started walking off.

"Wait." I called. I ran up to Kyle.

"Um…sure. Why not." I mean, I'm not dating Edward or anything. He wasn't my boyfriend. Plus, I already confirmed to everyone we were just friends.

"Really?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah. See you tonight." I smiled and walked off to class.

I decided to keep this on the down low. Not telling anyone especially Alice or Edward. I had to find a way to distract myself from Edward. I've been falling head over heals for him lately. I just cannot let that happen.

I tried to ignore the Cullens this whole day. It was kind of hard.

After I got home, I got ready for my date. Kyle was a really awesome friend, but I just wasn't eager on going to a date with him. I wore my jeans and a nice, red shirt Alice recently bought me. I went downstairs.

"Going on a date with Edward?" Tabitha asked.

"No. I'm going with a guy name Kyle." I replied.

"Well, you look gorgeous! Have fun. Don't stay out late." Tabitha winked. I smiled slightly and opened the front door. Kyle was in his car, waiting for me. I stepped into his convertible.

"Hey." I said shyly.

"Hey Bella. You look beautiful." He smiled. I blushed.

"Thanks. Where are we going?"

"Bowling!" Kyle grinned.

"Great!" I tried to sound enthusiastic but it came out fake. Kyle didn't seem to notice.

"Here we go!" Kyle drove off to our date. I wasn't too excited. It didn't feel right somehow.

* * *

"I hope you had a fun night." Kyle opened the car door for me and I stepped out.

"It was fun." I smiled.

I was really klutzy. I fell multiple times and I got one strike, but it was an accident! Kyle beat me badly. He was really funny, and a great guy, but I just didn't feel sparks.

He walked me to my front porch. We stood there awkwardly for several minutes. I looked at him.

"It's uh, getting late. I should go. Thanks for the date, but I think it'd be better off if we were just frie—"

He cut my sentence off with a crushing his lips against mine.

Edward POV

I'm going to make it up for Bella tonight. I bought 2 strawberry-banana smoothes and drove up to her house. I was really excited. I hope I can prove to her that I've changed. I parked in the front and stepped out of the car. I carried the 2 smoothies with me and started walking to her house. This is it.

I kept walking but froze. What I saw broke my heart.

Kyle and Bella were kissing. Kyle's arms were wrapped around her waist. Bella just stood still. I couldn't see this anymore. I dropped the two smoothies on accident. It made a loud crash Bella's head snapped up. I ran as fast as I could.

Bella POV

Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt totally uncomfortable. I didn't even try to kiss him back. I just didn't feel anything. I pushed him off immediately.

"Kyle, what the he—" I heard a loud crash.

I ran to the front of my house, and found 2 smoothies split all over the ground. I looked up and found someone running off. I ran after the person without even thinking. I saw a glimpse of a silver Volvo driving off.

Edward must have seen Kyle kissing me. I collapsed to the ground and put my hands over my face and sobbed quietly.

Why was I so stupid? Why didn't I push away sooner? Why did I agree on going on a date with Kyle, when I didn't even like him? Why did I feel this way about Edward? My heart was broken. I was such a selfish person. I broke his heart. My head was spinning, and it hurt. Everything in my body hurt. Edward's the only person who could heal it. But, I pushed him away.

* * *

I walked to lunch quietly. Last night was horrible. I told Kyle that I just didn't feel that way about him. He understood. I just cried mostly and fell asleep very late at night. I was so tired. I only got a few hours of sleep. How was Edward ever going to forgive me? I am so stupid. Why?

I made my way over to an empty table and I didn't care that people were staring at me. I played with my pudding. I didn't feel like eating.

"What's wrong? Edward dumped you?" Lauren's annoying high-pitched voice screamed in my ears. I shut my eyes and ignored her.

"He didn't dump me. We were never together." I gritted through my teeth.

"Oh sure." Lauren laughed with her posse and walked off.

"Bella?" Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett sat down at the table.

"What do you guys want?" I asked coldly.

"Look, we know what happened. Edward was really upset." Emmett said, sincerity in his voice.

"He locked himself in his room for the whole night." Jasper said giving me a sad smile.

"Look, I know I hurt him. A lot. So don't rub it in my face." I snapped. My eyes were stinging. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears.

"Bella, it's ok. Just talk to him, will you?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I just can't stand seeing you both upset. You two are family. If you are sad, we all are sad." Alice and everyone smiled sadly.

I really didn't want to be the one responsible for making everyone miserable.

"Ok, I will." I got up and threw away my lunch. The bell rang and I scurried off to Biology.

I was the first one the room and I quickly sat down. Edward came in and didn't even look at me. He sat down and ignored my presence.

"Edward, listen to me." I begged quietly.

He didn't say anything. He just stared into space.

"I, I didn't kiss him, ok? He kissed me. I don't even like him." I sighed. He didn't move or even flinched. I continued talking anyway.

"I'm sorry I broke your heart. My heart is broken too, you know. I really care about you. I wish you could see. You just caught me in a bad moment. I've never liked Kyle. I only agreed to go on a date with him because I was just so distracted by the way I was starting to feel about y—"

"Be quiet everyone. Class has begun." Mr. Flam interrupted me before I admitted my feelings to Edward.

I stopped staring at him and tried to pay attention to the teacher. Edward was a big distraction.

I walked to gym, feeling sad. I felt so…empty inside. I didn't feel complete without Edward. My whole life fell apart, just because of one person.

I sat out at gym. Today was free time, so people mostly played with the basketball. I sat on the bench and tried to think everything through.

Edward wasn't talking to me. He was completely ignoring me. What could I do? I've never seen him so…down before. I really was a big impact on the family. I'm tearing them apart. It's my entire fault. If I never met the Cullens, none of this would've happened. But, the Cullens are a big part of the reason why I'm happier now. They gave me so much; they're a part of me now. They were my family. I don't think I could forget about them and move on with my life. I just can't.

After gym was over, I walked to my Mercedes. Edward was right in front of me, and he stopped suddenly. I abruptly stopped and bumped into him and fell on the ground, my books scattered everywhere. He turned around and looked angry. His face softened when he met my gaze. I looked up at him, my heart aching. He was about to help me, but stopped and stomped off. Why would he do that? I turned around and saw Kyle walking towards me. Oh.

"Oh Bella! Are you ok?" he asked worried. He gathered my books and I got up.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." I snatched my books out of his hands and continued walking.

"Look, I'm really sorry for last night." Kyle explained.

"Yeah, yeah, apology accepted." I threw my books into my car and turned around to face Kyle.

"Look you've done enough damage, ok? Just leave me alone." I looked in the direction of Edward's Volvo and he was staring at Kyle and me.

"I'm sorry, ok? I just, didn't know why I did it. It was pretty obvious you and Edward were dating anyway." Kyle shrugged. Obvious!?

"Sorry Kyle. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry for snapping at you. You're a great guy, just not for me. Hope we could be friends?" I asked.

"Sure! That's exactly what I wanted! I mean, I only felt a friend vibe anyway!" Kyle was about to hug me, but stopped. He pulled his hand out and shook my hand instead, which felt a lot more comfortable.

"Thanks." I smiled and Kyle went off to his group of friends.

I looked around for Edward, but he was already gone. I sighed in disappointment and drove off home.

The entire way, I thought about Edward. I jumped out of my car and walked into the front door.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella!" Charlie went up to me and gave me a hug.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard you crying last night." Charlie patted my back.

"Oh, I wasn't crying. I was just laughing at the book I'm reading. It's really funny." I forced a smile and he believed me.

"Ok Bells." He smiled to me warmly and went back to living room. I ran upstairs and shut the door quietly in my room. I put my books and bag on the ground and decided to take a nice shower.

I hopped in the shower and turned on the warm water. It felt cool, and it'll wash away my problems for a little bit.

After I was done, I took the towel and wrapped it around my body. I took a look at the bruise. I forgot all about it. It was almost gone. I slipped on plaid pajama shorts and a tight, white t-shirt. I blow-dried my hair and brushed it thoroughly. I stepped out of the bathroom and into my room. I checked my cell phone and got 10 messages. What the?

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_Are you ok? You seemed upset at lunch. Please txt back.  
__xoxo_

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_R u mad at me? :(_

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_Reply woman!  
__xoxo Alice_

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_Edward seems…upset_

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_You really need to talk to him!!  
__He's so depressed! _

**From: Alice  
****To: Bella**

_Listen Missy! I'm going to hunt you down!  
__xoxo Alice VERY MAD Cullennnnn _

I stopped reading the messages from there. I hurt him badly, didn't I? I mean, I was going to have a chance to talk to him! But Kyle showed up at a bad time.

I put a pillow over my face and screamed. I just needed to let my anger out.

"Bella! Are you ok!?" Tabitha bursted out of my closet and I nearly fell off the bed.

"You gave me a heart attack Tabitha!" I put my hand over my heart and gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Tabitha looked sorry. Kind of.

"What are you doing in my closet anyway?" I asked curiously.

"I was cleaning it out. It looked like huge mess!" Tabitha complained.

Well, I did mess it up. I didn't have time to clean it. I bounced off the bed and looked in my closet. It was perfectly neat again.

"Thanks Tabitha." I hugged her. For the first time, I actually hugged her because I appreciated her at the moment.

"No problem honey." Tabitha brushed her fingers down my hair.

I let her have her moment. I usually wouldn't allow her to touch me for that long. I released from her tight hug.

"I think I'm going to go to bed soon." I yawned and laid on my silky bed.

"Ok. Goodnight Bella." She kissed my forehead and I knew she enjoyed the "mother" stuff. I smiled in return and she closed my door.

I pulled out a little DVD player from under my bed that Charlie gave me. I pressed play. I don't remember what I was watching before…

Then, Leonardo Dicaprio's face popped up on my screen.

Romeo and Juliet.

I really didn't feel like watching a romance. And this was the ultimate romance movie. I watched it anyway and my heart ached everything they kissed.

Right now, my love life really sucks.

I shut the DVD player and fell asleep. I dreamed of myself as Juliet and guess who was Romeo…

**Poor Edward :( Edward was Romeo if you didn't know! But I think you did! Please review! New chapter coming up soon!**


	6. When Pigs Fly

**Sorry. This chapter is super short! Read anyway!**

"Wake up Bella! Wake up!" someone was shaking me. I moaned and pulled my white and gold covers over my head.

A musical laugh played in my ears. Alice.

I quickly shot up from my bed.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" I asked.

"Charlie let me in. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I was worried! You didn't answer my messages." Alice pouted.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I found myself holding a black coat. I inhaled the smell. Oh my god, this was Edward's! The first time we went to Al's burgers! I blushed and placed the jacket on my desk.

"You were saying Edward's name when I came in." Alice winked.

I eyes widened. How embarrassing!

"I'll wait in the car. I have an outfit for you hanged in your closet." Alice skipped downstairs.

I got ready and went downstairs, feeling a lot lighter than yesterday.

After I was done eating my breakfast, Charlie asked me some weird questions.

"So Bella, I are you dating anyone?" Charlie asked casually. Ok…

"Nope." I answered as calm as I could I tried not to show any emotion.

"Oh. Do you like someone?" Charlie asked.

"No" I said a little irritated.

"Is it that time of the month?" Charlie asked. My face was getting red.

"No!" I almost shouted. I quickly regretted it. I was outraged though. Why would he ask that question? I felt myself blushing.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked calming down.

"Sorry honey. This was Tabitha's idea. She's just worried about you. She's sorry." Charlie bit his lip.

"Sorry my ass…" I muttered to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

"I've got to uh, meet Alice. She's waiting for me. Driving me to school. Talk to you later dad!" I quickly walked out the door before he could respond.

I went into Alice's Porsche and she looked at me worried.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I looked in the rear-view mirror and saw myself blushing.

"I, um, yeah! Let's go to school." I stammered. Alice nodded and laughed.

I played with my brown curls on the way to school. Maybe I was a little nervous about seeing Edward. A little? Who was I kidding? I am super nervous!

"Bella, it's ok. Everything will be fine. I see the pigs flying already." Alice winked.

Pigs flying? Oh yeah…

_Flashback_

"_He's going to be so mad! But he'll still be in love with you!" Alice poked my arm. When the hell was he in love with me?_

"_What are you talking about?" I glared at Alice._

"_It's pretty obvious, Bella. He totally likes you." I snorted._

"_When pigs fly." _

I smiled at the memory. It was the day I poured smoothie on Edward's head. Gosh, that sounds really cruel right now. He's been through a lot.

I held my books tightly to my chest and walked with Alice. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were waiting for us.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett pulled me into a bear hug. A really tight one.

"Can't…breathe…Emmett!" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry little sis!" Emmett grinned. I smiled. He is such a teddy bear!

"Hope you feel alright Bella!" Jasper smiled.

"We really feel bad! We are moping around, feeling sorry for ourselves. We forgot about you and Edward. You must feel miserable!" Rosalie pulled me into a nice hug.

"Thank you guys, you are the best!" I motioned for everyone to join the hug, and it was like we were one, big happy family.

Except one person was missing.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late for class. Mr. Anderson would freak!" Alice and I ran to math, just before the bell rang. We quickly took our seats and it turned out Mr. Anderson his self was running late.

"Sorry class! Stuck in traffic." He rushed into the classroom and seemed out of breath. He was probably running.

"Ok class; please turn to page 127 in your math textbook. Complete the questions on the whole page. You may only ask help from your table partner."

Everyone started talking right away.

Alice and I were quiet until we were both done with the questions. I tucked my paper in my folder and stuffed it in my bag.

"Are you going to sit with us today?" Alice asked putting on lip gloss.

"Of course." I smiled. She grinned and gave me a quick hug.

"Glad to _almost_ have you back."

"What do you mean, almost?" I asked confused.

"Well, you still seem kind of bum about the whole Edward thing." Alice shrugged.

"I—" I was going to lie, but stopped. It was true. I am still kind of sad about the "Edward thing". I tried to put my happy face on, but it still hurt.

"Yeah I know." Alice gave me a reassuring smile.

"Like I said, I'm starting to see the pigs flying…" Alice giggled. We had a giggled fest until the bell rang.

"See you at lunch." Alice waved.

French went by fast. English Lit. was a drag. Edward was in that class and he looked at me, once, for the first time this week. But when I looked up, it was back to ignoring me. Lauren mostly talked to him, since her seat was assigned across from him. He would smile occasionally but I knew he was feeling crushed inside. Or was he enjoying his self?

I walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a slice of pizza and a water bottle. I made my way over to the table. I sat down beside Alice and she was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I glanced around at everyone and they were laughing.

"Nothing. We were talking about Edward." Jasper choked out. I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me."

"Ok, ok. Emmett, you tell the story. You were there." Rosalie grinned. Emmett nodded and tried to stop laughing.

"Ok, so when Edward was about 6, he loved Esme very much. So, he thought you had to marry someone if you love them. He made me steal 50 cents from Alice's piggybank. Then, we walked to a local store while we were in the mall and bought a ring from a toy machine. He hid it in his pocket and after dinner was over, he got down on both of his knees and asked her, 'Will you marry me mommy? We will go to Chuckie Cheeses for our honeymoon.'"

I bursted out laughing. That is so cute! Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett soon joined my laughter. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at us with envy, probably thinking about what we were talking about. I looked at the jock table and saw Lauren glaring at me. The room went quiet after we finished laughing.

Then, she let out a loud, hyena laugh to make everyone stare at her. It worked. But, nobody seemed to get what she was laughing about.

The whole room went quiet. Curious eyes were staring at Lauren.

"Dude, what's so funny?" Kyle asked Lauren.

Her skin went pale and then bright red for embarrassment. The jock table bursted out laughing and everyone else in the cafeteria joined the laughter. I even saw Edward chuckle a little.

"Ugh! Stupid people!" Lauren stormed out of the lunch room.

"That's what she gets." I said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, she's a total bitch." Rosalie said eating her salad.

"I know! She's not even hot!" Emmett shook his head in disappointment. Rosalie smacked his arm and he let out a fake cry.

"Dang babe! Have you been working out?" Emmett rubbed his arms and grinned. I giggled.

I started eating my pizza and finished it in a couple of minutes. I haven't really eaten much of lunch since Edward and I had our little "battle". I threw away my lunch and made my way back to the table. Mike stopped me and I was irritated by him already.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked, almost ignoring him.

"I was wondering if you want to go out. Since, you know. You and Edward…" Mike put his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth.

Ok, so now everyone thought we broke up? We were never together! I wanted to stand up on one of these tables, and shout that to the world. EDWARD AND I WERE NEVER TOGETHER!

I remained calm, cool, and collected though. I shook that thought away and looked at Mike.

"Look Mike, I…uh…" I had to let him down easy. I didn't want to break someone else's heart. I glanced over at Edward and he was giving Mike the death glare. I quickly looked at Mike before Edward caught me staring at him.

"Sorry. I just can't. I'm busy." I smiled weakly and sat down.

"Ok." Mike mumbled and made his way back to his table. I sighed in relief.

"He asked you out again?" Alice giggled.

"You bet so."

"Ah, Ha! Just as I predicted last week." Alice snapped her fingers with joy.

"What? You could see the future." I put my hands on my temples. Alice lightly punched my arm and laughed.

"I wish." Alice said.

"Finals are coming up! Can't you believe the first semester is almost over?" Emmett let out a whistle.

"Yeah. This year was the best year I've ever had! I mean, our family grew closer and I met Bella!" Alice seemed very giddy.

"I know what you mean! I feel exactly the same way!" Rosalie gushed.

"To the first semester." Jasper held his water bottle up. Everyone did the same. We all laughed. This was really dorky.

I finished up my water and looked up at Edward. He was staring at me and he quickly pretended he was looking at something else.

When are we ever going to be back to normal again?

Never.

_Ringgggg!_

This was the longest lunch I've ever had. I went off to class. I had Biology next. And what makes it even worst is that Edward is in that class. I wish he wasn't in my class.

Either way, I really need to talk to Edward. All the emotions are driving me crazy! I've never felt these emotions before! Love, hate, sorrow, all that stuff. My life is like a soap opera. More like a love story gone wrong.

I took a step forward to the door. I wish I could just ditch class, but that was clearly unnecessary. I have to get over with it anyway. I don't want Edward to stay mad at me forever. He had to talk to me eventually. Here I go.

I walked into the Biology room, ready to have my confrontation with Edward.

**Sorry for the cliffy! Please reviewww! Next chapter is going to be good!**


	7. Let the Rain Fall Down

**Hope you're excited! Here's the next chapter!**

I walked into the Biology room and saw Edward sitting in his seat already. My happy mood quickly faded away. Everyone left him alone. Even the girls. They were whispering when I came in. Lauren didn't give me an evil glare. She ignored me. I was really happy. But even that couldn't cheer me up.

I felt so bad. So guilty. So sad.

I walked over to the table and quietly sat down next to Edward. I looked outside and saw the dark clouds hovering over the California skies. I buttoned up my black, sophisticated jacket Alice made me wear. I also wore skinny jeans and black boots over it because it was particularly cold today. I fixed my boots and stuffed my jeans inside of it.

I took one looked at Edward.

He looked really cute. As usual. He wore dark jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt with a dark gray jacket.

We had to do a lab. Edward and I didn't even talk or look at each other. We were the first ones to finish our worksheets. I bit my lip and stared at him. Here it goes.

"Edward. Please just listen. You don't even have to respond or look at me." I said quietly.

Somehow, I knew he was listening. He was just staring straight ahead.

"Ok, I am sorry you had to see Kyle kissing me. It's not my fault; I wish you would believe me! Ask him if you have to!" I almost shouted. I sighed in frustration.

"Are you jealous? I-I…don't understand." I whispered.

I saw Edward's mad expression soften. Was he jealous? He didn't even like me. I sure liked him though. I wished he felt the same way I did. I wish he'd talk to me. If he didn't like me, I wish he would just get over with it and say it.

"Just… give it some thought I guess." I whispered sadly.

The bell rang and I was out the door before anyone else. I really hoped Edward was trying to catch up to me. I slowly turned around and found no one following me. No sight of Edward. I was really disappointed.

Today was yet another free time at gym. We had it with the entire P.E. period though. So, the gym was crowded with everyone who had P.E. I knew Edward did. I'd probably see him playing football. I decided to go out to the football field and watch Edward play. I went out and some girls where seated at the bench, waiting for Edward to come out. I rolled my eyes and took out my ipod. I put it on shuffle and waited for the song to play.

My lullaby blasted through my headphones.

Out of 278 songs, my lullaby was chosen to play. I turned off my ipod and clenched my fists. Why, why, why, why?

Were Edward and I meant to be?

**Edward POV**

I went out to the football field for the free time in P.E.

"Come on guys!" I yelled.

All the football guys ran out and we were pumped up. I, however, felt like a complete moron. I was miserable.

I looked over at the benches and found my "fans" waving to me. I tried to smile back as I saw Bella listening to her ipod. Her beautiful, wavy brown hair shined in the sun. Her chocolate brown eyes looked so warm. In a way though, she looked sad.

She was still the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on.

I turned back to the guys.

"Let's do warm-ups." I told them. They nodded and went over to the benches and stretched. They probably just went over there to flirt with the girls. I glanced over my shoulder and found Bella staring at me. She quickly looked away blushing.

I loved it when she blushed. She cheeks were filled with a pretty pink.

I threw the football up and down. I was at the 75 yard line. I've never been able to kick the ball this far. Never, even though I've practiced all my life. I will make this kick for Bella.

I got ready and in position. 1…2…3! I kicked the football with all my might and I got it over the crossbar. I gasped in shock.

"Dude! Edward! That was amazing!" Greg shouted.

"Did you just do that?!" Kyle shouted. I nodded my head in disbelief.

All the girls were squealing and jumping up and down.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" everyone shouted my name.

I felt like I was on top of the world. This was a record at Pacific Bay High.

All my teammates ran over to me and cheered. I smiled. That was the lucky shot. Bella was responsible for that.

"Go Edward!" That was a familiar, beautiful voice. Bella?

I looked in her direction but she was out of sight. Maybe I was just hearing things.

**Bella POV**

I watched Edward as he prepared to kick the football. I watched his every move and he was about to kick. It looked like he kicked it hard. It was going, and it looked like it would never stop. I actually stood up from my seat and saw it go way over the crossbar. Point! Everybody cheered for Edward and all the girls were jumped up and down, squealing. I clapped my hands excitedly.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" everyone cheered. I was really happy for him. He deserved it.

The shock and excitement in his eyes really made me happy. His beautiful smile spread across his face. I smiled.

I started walking off, and before I went inside, I shouted, "Go Edward!" I opened the door and went inside the gym to get ready to go. I changed into my outfit and the bell rang. Just in time.

I started walking to the parking lot. I got into my car. You know what? I don't feel like going home. I think I'm going to go somewhere familiar. I want to talk to someone.

I drove off to the restaurant, which was only 5 minutes away, and looked around to make sure a silver Volvo wasn't here.

Nope. None. I walked into the restaurant and smiled when I saw Al hanging out at the cashier's desk.

"Hey Al." I smiled as I walked in. I heard the bell ring above the door.

"Hey Bella!" Al seemed really excited to see me.

"What's new?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Edward's really mad at me." I frowned.

"Ah…Edward told me what happened."

"Really?" I was surprised.

"Yeah. He came in and was devastated. He wanted to talk to someone about it." Al gave me a sad smile. I've been getting a lot of that lately.

"I know. I really broke his heart, didn't I?" I put my hand on my forehead.

"You did sweetheart. You were the only girl he's ever found special. It wasn't your fault, was it?"

"Oh no! That boy kissed _me_. It was bad timing!" I shrieked. He laughed.

"I suggest you go talk to him. Explain everything. Admit your feelings; it'll be a lot better. I'm sure he'll forgive you. It's obvious you two like each other, you know." Al winked and I blushed. Was I the only one who didn't think it was obvious?

"It's just…I'm afraid of rejection. I don't want to get hurt. I'm too scared…" I trailed off.

"Don't be! Trust me, I know. You don't want to miss out on love. I almost did." He wiped the table with his cloth.

"What happened?" I asked. Oops, my mistake. I shouldn't have asked him such a personal question. I covered my mouth.

"No Bella, it's ok. I'll tell you long story short. Well, my wife was previously not allowed to see me, because I wasn't "good enough" for her parents. She was leaving because she was miserable. I didn't know how to convince her to stay. I was too stubborn to admit my feelings. I finally did, when she was in the airport. I told her I loved her, and after that, we got married." Al looked like he was dreaming. That was such a romantic story.

"So, you stopped her, right then and there at the airport?" I asked.

"Yep. I even ran into the airplane. They kicked me out after I admitted I loved her, and she ran out with me." Al smiled.

"That's so sweet." I gave him a soft smile. He laughed.

"Thanks Al. You've really helped." I smiled and stood up. I had more confidence than before.

"No problem Bella. You're a terrific girl. I hope Edward keeps you around." I smiled and said goodbye.

I sprinted to my Mercedes. It was sprinkling and the sky was almost black.

I drove straight to the Cullens house. I need to talk to Edward right now.

I ran up to the Cullens porch and ringed the door bell.

Edward opened the door, his eyes full of sadness. I blinked.

"Can I come in, please?" I asked softly.

He leaned out of the doorway to let me in. I stepped into the house. The heat in the house felt good. I was freezing from the rain. Edward went over and sat on the loveseat. I just stayed standing and we were staring at each other. This was the first time, in a long time, that we locked eyes. Seeing his piercing green eyes made my heart jump. There were so many emotions behind them. I opened my mouth, ready to say sorry again.

"Edward, please. I am so, so, so, so sorry! That wasn't supposed to happen." I whimpered.

"I don't even like Kyle. I just wanted to forget about everything. I wanted to get away from everything in my life. I thought going with Kyle would make me feel better, but it didn't." I put my head down, feeling ashamed.

"That," Edward started. "Doesn't give you a right to just kiss him. Even if you didn't like him."

His voice was soft, and sad. It startled me. I can't believe he just talked to me. The soft, velvet voice that I only heard in my head is actually right here, talking to me.

"I know, but I just wanted to forget about everything! It was the only solution for me to stop feeling the way I felt about you!" I blurted out.

"Oh, so you didn't want to like me? You didn't want to admit that maybe, just maybe, you liked me more than just a friend?" Edward stood up and anger filled the room.

"I just didn't want to fall for the _player_ who uses girls!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"You know, I wasn't always like that, ok?! I am not just that guy! Maybe, if you've notice, I've changed into a better person!" Edward yelled.

"You never had any reasons to use and hurt girls!" I yelled back.

"I had my reasons!" Edward stormed out of the room and went out the door into the night.

I ran out the front door, letting the hard rain hit me. I felt my whole body soaking up as I was trying to catch up to Edward.

"Edward!" I yelled in the rain. A thunderstorm crashed into the night sky and I jumped.

Edward was walking fast and was soon out on the streets. I ran out onto the streets, running through the wet rain. Water splashed everywhere as I went faster.

"Edward!" I yelled again. He turned around and his hair was damp and wet. His clothes were soaked, like mine and the cold rain made everything worst.

"What?!" he shouted. We stood in the rain staring down at each other.

"What the hell is your problem? I told you sorry so many times! Why won't you just forgive me!? You're way too mad at me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Damn right I'm mad! Why won't you just admit how you feel, instead of hiding it all under!!" he yelled.

"What do you want me to say, huh?!" I shouted. Rain dripped all over my face. I wiped it furiously off my eyes.

"I want you to say how you feel about me!" Edward yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"You know how I feel about you!" I crossed my arms over my chest. I clenched my wet fists.

"No, I don't Bella! Tell me what you feel in your heart!" Edward yelled, breathless. He placed his hand on his heart. I swallowed hard.

I didn't want to tell him how I felt. It's too much. I stared on the ground, thinking of what to say. I pouted my lips and I just stared. I watched the rain hit the ground. Hundreds of rain drops hit the street. My heart pounded so hard. My pulse was racing.

"Just spit it out Bella!" Edward yelled through the storm.

Thousands of emotions filled my mind. I couldn't control them anymore.

"Ok, fine!" I looked at him with angry eyes.

"You make me feel special! You make me feel nervous whenever I'm around you! You make me eager to see you! You make my heart jump every time you say my name! You make me think about you every second of the day! You make me happy! Words can't describe how much you mean to me, Edward!" I spitted out.

"God Edward! I love you!" I yelled out to the sky.

Edward froze. His face was shocked and he was absorbing everything I just said.

_I_ was just absorbing everything I said.

"What did you say?" he asked through the hard, pounding rain.

"I said…I love you." I whispered under the storm.

"What?"

"I love you." I said louder.

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU EDWARD CULLEN!!" I shouted as loud as I could.

I breathed heavily. I can't believe it. For the first time, I admitted that I love Edward.

_I love Edward Cullen. I love Edward Cullen. I love him._

"God!" I shouted. I threw my hands over my head.

"Bella!" Edward shouted, staring straight into my eyes.

"I love you too." Edward came closer to me.

What? Did he just say he loved me? Edward Cullen loved me? I looked deep into his eyes. They were filled with happiness for the first time since everything happened. I could feel tears of joy starting to fall down my cheeks.

Edward pulled me into him and gave me a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and shoulders. I tilted my head and kissed him back, instantly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands in his wet hair. Electricity ran all over my body. Every touch he made, every kiss, it felt so right. Nothing in the world could compare with what I'm feeling now. I held onto Edward tighter, and deepened our kiss. I pulled him closer. I could feel the rain down my face, soaking up my clothes. The rain drops ran down Edward's wet lips and mine.

The moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Nothing in the world.

**Ok, so is one of my favorite scenes! So romantic! It was inspired by the rain scene in One Tree Hill. Hope you love it! Please review twilight lovers!**


	8. Official Girl

**Bella POV**

Was yesterday a dream? If it was, it was the best dream I've ever had. I slowly opened my sleepy eyes. Where was I?

I looked around. Oh, this was Edward's room. Alice gave me a "tour" of their house a week ago. I was lying on Edward's chest, and one of his arms were around me. I felt his chest move up and down as he was breathing. I took one look at him. He was so cute when he was asleep! He was only wearing his boxers.

I looked down to see what I was wearing.

I was wearing one of Edward's shirts. Under, I was just wearing my bra and panties. I blushed. This is very embarrassing. I pulled the shirt down, and it was big enough to stretch down to my thighs.

I sat up and pulled the covers over my body. I could smell the rain from yesterday. The weather was also chilly. I smelled Edward's shirt. It smelled so good. Just like him. His scent was sweet and delicious.

I traced the lines of Edward's muscles. I ran my fingers in his soft, thick hair. Then, his eyes started opening.

"Oh, sorry Edward! Did I wake you up?" I whispered.

"Well, good morning beautiful." Edward rubbed his eyes and I giggled.

I laid next to him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

"Are we finally together?" I whispered.

"I guess." Edward looked at me and smiled.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I teased him.

"I love you Isabella Swan." I got up and he started tickling me.

"S-s-topp E-edwardd!" I tried to talk, but I couldn't help but laugh.

He tickled my weak spot…the sides of my stomach. I couldn't stop laughing; tears were falling down my cheeks.

I fell on the bed and Edward was hovering over me. He was tickling me like there was no tomorrow. I held his arms and tried to stop him but he was too strong.

"What's going on Ed—" Alice came into the room. She stopped her face full of shock and joy.

Edward jumped off of me and we quickly stopped. She looked at the both of us. I blushed. This is very awkward.

"Ohmygod!SorryIinterruptedyoutwo!Justcontinuewithwhatyouweredoing!Okbye!" Alice quickly ran out of the room, slamming the door.

Edward and I sat on the bed in silence.

"Let's, uh, change." Edward got up.

"Y-yeah, I, um, I'm going to take a shower." I walked out of the room, and quickly ran to the bathroom before anyone could see me. I closed the door and jumped when I saw Alice there, organizing an outfit.

"Oh, Bella! You gave me a heart attack! I was just getting an outfit for you." Alice hanged the outfit on the door. She looked at me up and down and smirked.

"Told you the pigs would fly." She smirked.

"Shut up." I mumbled. She giggled.

"Ok, tell me every detail! I won't go out until you do!" Alice placed her hands on her small hips.

She was scary for a little person.

"Ok, I went to Al's Burger and talked to Al about Edward. Then I went to the house to talk to Edward. We had a little argument and he stormed out of the house and into the rain. It was really dark outside. Pretty much night time. We yelled at each other in the storm, out on the streets and we were soaking wet. I admitted that I loved him and he said he loved me. He kissed me in the rain. The end." I sighed. I left out the part about making out with Edward in his bed for most of the night. That was too embarrassing to mention. I don't think Alice would like to hear about how her brother was a good kisser.

"Did you go all the way?" Alice asked curiously.

"No!" I shouted.

"Ok, sorry. It looked like you did." Alice winked.

"Get out!" I pushed her out of the bathroom and slammed the door. I heard her laugh quietly.

People jump to conclusions these days. All I need is a nice, shower to soothe my emotions. Alice is going to tell the whole family about this, and I'll be humiliated for the rest of my life. But, I didn't care. Now, I had Edward, and that's all I'll ever worry about.

I hopped in the shower and turned on the warm water. After I was done, I dried myself off and put on the black tank top and skinny jeans Alice gave me. I slipped on my PBHS (Pacific Bay High School) sweater and blow dried my hair. I brushed my brown hair and took a look at myself.

For the first time in weeks, I looked truly happy. This is the true Bella. I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

I skipped downstairs and found everyone seated in the living room. All eyes were on me.

Rosalie smiled, Jasper grinned, and Emmett gave me a thumbs up. Alice winked and smiled deviously. Edward flashed his crooked smile and my heart melted.

"What's up guys?" I asked nervously.

"Just telling everyone the oh-so romantic story of Edward and Bella." Alice clapped her hands.

"Bella that sounded so romantic! I wish that was how Emmett and my first kiss were like." Rosalie stared at Emmett.

"Hey, the sports bar was very nice!" Emmett exclaimed.

"We were drunk." Rosalie slapped him on the arm.

"That made it better." Emmett winked. Rosalie slapped him again, but giggled.

"I know, it's such a romantic story!" Alice smiled. Edward's cheeks had a hint of pink. He was actually blushing!

"Ok, let's talk about something else." I sat down next to Edward on the couch and he put his arm around me.

"Awwww!" Alice squealed. Everyone did the same and made kissy noises.

"Stop it!" I blushed. Edward chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"1:30." Jasper said.

"1:30?!" Edward and I have been sleeping for a while!

"Yeah, you and Edward were sleeping for a long time…" Alice giggled.

"We stayed up late, so we had to sleep in." Edward simply said.

"Ah, sure." Rosalie teased.

I was ready to attack everyone here. Edward squeezed my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. _Need to calm down. _

Sometimes, I think Edward's a mind reader. I already knew everyone would tease us anyway.

Carlisle and Esme walked into the room suddenly. I glanced at them and smiled softly.

"So Alice tells me, you two are "official" or something?" Carlisle asked smiling.

"I-uh…" I started to say.

"Yes, we are." Edward finished my sentence. He grinned. I liked the idea of me and Edward being "official."

"That's great Edward! Glad to have you back!" Esme ran up to us and gave Edward and me a big hug.

"Enough of the lovey dovey stuff. Let's hit the beach!" Emmett stood up.

"It just rained." I said.

"Well, if you watched the weather report, it's going to be very warm and sunny around the afternoon." Emmett stuck his tongue out like a child.

I looked outside and it did seem sunny. It felt warmer than when I woke up this morning.

"Sure. Why not. I haven't visited the beaches here anyway." I got up and walked upstairs. Rosalie and Alice who were packing our beach supplies like maniacs.

"Ok, sunscreen, bathing suit, 2 extra beach outfits, beach ball, hats, shades, sandcastle kit for Emmett, flip flops…" Alice began frantically stuffing things in a bag.

"And beach towels!" Rosalie ran up to the cabinet and pulled out 6 beach towels.

"Perfect! Let's change!" Alice pulled Rosalie and me in her closet, which was as big as my room.

"Here Bella." Alice handed me an American Eagle navy blue and pink plaid bikini. It was actually cute.

"You better thank her. She was going to give you something skimpy like this." Rosalie held up and tiny red, metallic bikini.

"Alice!" my eyes widened. I can't believe she would even consider that! I would never, in a million years, ever wear that.

"Hey, it's the next level in beach fashion!" Alice grinned. I rolled my eyes and changed into my bathing suit. Alice gave me a simple white tub dress to wear and black Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses to wear.

"Edward has matching Ray-Ban sunglasses! They are so in!" Alice wore a black bathing suit under her simple spaghetti strap red dress and matching red sunglasses.

"What do you think?" Rosalie came out wearing a leopard print bikini with a black tube dress and over-sized sunglasses. She looked stunning.

"I love it Rose!" I smiled.

"Thanks Bella. You look pretty hot yourself." Rosalie winked.

"You too Alice."

"Thanks babe." Alice said in a low-toned voice. I laughed. She sounded exactly like a surfer.

We went downstairs where all the guys were waiting.

"Well hello ladies." Emmett whistled.

I kept my eyes on Edward and he smiled. I smiled back and stumbled on the stairs. Alice caught me before I rolled off the stairs.

"Thanks Alice." She giggled.

"Even wearing flip flops, you're still a klutz."

"Like I said before, thanks Alice." I said sarcastically.

I reached to the bottom of the stairs in one piece. I stared at Edward.

He was wearing cute surfer swim shorts and a white t-shirt.

"So, ready to go?" Edward put an arm around my waist.

"Yeah." Edward smiled and slipped on his Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. I did the same.

Edward and I rode in his Volvo, while the others crashed in Emmett's hummer. They thought we wanted some "privacy".

"I've heard the beaches are nice here." I looked out the window and saw the gorgeous, sunny beach.

"They are." Edward smiled. He pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Emmett's hummer.

We met up with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett at a clear spot on the beach. The girls started setting up our beach spot laying out our towels.

"Sunscreen people! We don't need to look roasted. Trust me, I've seen bad tans. They really clash with your outfits if you're wearing pink." Alice took off her dress and squirted sun block all over her body.

"Jasper, can you help me with my back?" Alice batted her eyelashes. Jasper smiled and walked over to Alice.

I slipped off my dress and rubbed sun block on my body and face. I stared at Edward when he took off his shirt. I've seen him without his shirt, but I could never get tired of staring at his six-pack and toned muscles.

"You know Bella, it's rude to stare." Edward grinned. I blinked and felt my cheeks getting hot.

"I was about to ask you to help me put sun block on my back." I made an excuse up as fast as possible. Edward walked over and started rubbing my back with sun block.

His soft hands on my back made my whole body tingle. Our touch was like an electric shock.

Edward was done and staring at me. I guess he didn't realize I had a bathing suit on.

"You know Edward, it's rude to stare." I mimicked him. Edward laughed in embarrassment and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hurry up Alice! I _**want**_ to build my _**sand castle**_!" Emmett whined.

Alice was searching frantically for the sandcastle kit she packed for Emmett.

"I'm trying! Oh, here it is!" Alice pulled out the box and Emmett cheered.

Emmett started setting out his sand castle kit like a little boy organizing his action figures.

"Let's go for a swim guys!" Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper ran into the water. I watched them as they splashed water at each other and laughed for no reason. I smiled.

"Let's go in the water!" Edward ran and picked me up by my waist and swung me over his shoulders.

"Edward!" I screamed. I hit him on the back as he ran into the water. He pulled me down as the cold wave crashed into us.

I tasted the salty water and felt the soft sand underneath my feet. I swam up the shallow water and gasped for air.

The warm sun hit my face and I squinted. Edward was laughing as he pulled me into the water again.

His arms were still wrapped around me as we got up. I wiped the water off my face.

"Edward Cullen." I said giving him a glare. I crossed my arms over my chest. His face was confused.

I splashed water into his face jumped onto him. He laughed and put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned into him.

Alice interrupted us when she splashed water all over us.

"Hey!" Edward yelled.

"Sorry love birds!" Alice teased.

"Water fight!" Jasper kicked water into Rosalie's face and she clenched her fists.

"You'll pay for that!" Rosalie kicked the water and we all laughed. I splashed water onto everyone. I didn't even know who I was aiming for; it was too hard to see since the water was flying everywhere!

Our little water fight ended when a huge wave hit us. We all fell down into the ocean water.

I jumped up when I heard someone yelling.

"NO!!" I heard Emmett cry.

All of us stumbled onto the sand to see what the problem was.

Emmett's sand castle was totally wrecked into a huge pile of sand shaped into a blob.

Everyone bursted out laughing and Emmett cried.

"The wave! It got on the sand castle and made me wet!" Emmett whined.

"It's ok, buddy." Jasper patted Emmett on the back and laughed.

"You didn't compliment my bikini yet!" Rosalie gave him a mischievous smile.

Emmett's eye popped out and his face brightened up.

"Oh, sorry babe. You look hot!" he got up and kissed Rosalie on the lips.

"Thank you." Rosalie seemed very satisfied.

"Let's play with the ball guys." Jasper picked up a beach ball and bounced it around.

"Sure." Edward and Emmett got up and ran out to a wide open area.

"While the boys are playing with the ball, we can relax and get dry." Alice hopped down on a beach towel and put her hands behind her head.

Rosalie and I laid down next to Alice and put on our shades.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked looking up at the sky. It was getting a little darker.

"How about we hang out tomorrow? It's a three day weekend!" Rosalie seemed excited.

"Totally! That'd be really fun!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Sure. Why not." I smiled.

"Yay! This will be so—OW!" Alice rubbed her head as the beach ball bounced onto my lap from Alice's head.

"Sorry!" Edward, Emmett, and Jasper ran to us, laughing their heads off.

"Very funny." Rosalie picked the ball up, and aimed it to Jasper's head.

"Hey!" The ball bounced off of Jasper's head to Edward's head. He tipped over and fell down.

"Watch it Rose!" Edward catched the ball and placed it into the bag.

"Dang, beach balls are dangerous!" Emmett shook his head in disappointment.

"Let's go guys. It's getting dark." Edward slipped on his shirt.

I rolled up my beach towel and stuffed it into my bag. I slipped on my dress and waited for everyone to finish cleaning up.

"Let's go." Edward held my hand and led me to his Volvo.

The car drive was quiet. I held Edward's hand the whole way there. I felt the car moving faster and faster.

"Edward…slow down!" I squeezed Edward's hand really hard. Edward laughed and slowed a bit down.

"You Cullens drive like maniacs. Do you know that?" I asked.

"And do you know we've never gotten one ticket in our entire lives?" his voice was full sarcasm.

"Well then, that's a problem." I winked. Edward grinned and continued driving home.

He parked into the garage and opened the door for me to get out.

"Thank you." I smiled and walked into the house.

"What a day." Jasper sighed. We all nodded.

"Let's hit Al's burger for dinner." Alice suggested.

"That sounds good." I smiled.

"Uh, I have a surprise for you Bella." Edward smiled deviously.

I looked at everyone and they all grinned.

"What surprise?" I asked.

"We have different plans." Edward winked. He walked upstairs and left me alone with the others. I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"Let's get ready for your big da—never mind!" Alice forced me upstairs.

I heard everyone else giggle. What does Edward have planned for me? Then it hit me. Oh I know.

Our first date.

**Haha so you know what the next chapter's going to be. Please review! **


	9. First Date

**Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! **

**Bella POV**

"Alice! Stop! It feels like you're ripping my roots out!" I slapped Alice's hand away.

"It's not my fault your hair is so tangled." Alice continued brushing my hair.

I waited impatiently for her to be done. I was literally falling off the seat. I am really excited for my date with Edward. But, then again, I'm also a nervous wreck.

"Tell me where Edward's taking me." I looked into Alice's eyes.

"You look really pretty!" Alice exclaimed as she turned my chair around to face the mirror.

My hair was wavy and my makeup was pretty and subtle. But, I couldn't let Alice get away with trying to distract me. She was good at complimenting and distracting people, but I'm not one of those people.

"Thanks Alice! Now, answer my question." I demanded her.

Alice bit her lip. "No. Edward would kill me. He likes to surprise people."

"I hate surprises." I muttered.

"I know. That's why I like to keep secrets!" Alice said pulling out a pretty, floral summer dress. It was brown with beautiful white flower designs. It had skinny straps and was down to my knees. I touched the fabric, and it was nice and soft.

"Alice, this is so adorable!" I smiled putting the dress on.

"I know! It's perfect for a nice date!" Alice said zipping up my dress. She placed a beautiful white headband and it had a small flower.

"You look so beautiful! You are so in the season!" Alice exclaimed admiring me.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"We don't wait to keep Edward waiting!" Alice dragged me downstairs. I was so glad Alice didn't make me wear heels. She bought matching ballet flats instead. Phew.

"Goddess of the summer coming down!" Alice announced.

I blushed furiously as Alice and I walked downstairs. Edward's head snapped up and he smiled sweetly when he saw me. I smiled back and made my way over to him. He was wearing a simple white button up shirt and I could see his muscles through the 2 unbuttoned buttons. **(Haha too many buttons) **He wore dark jeans and brown shoes.

His hair was in his usual messy array, and his eyes were lit up. He was gorgeous!

"You look beautiful, Bella." Edward kissed my forehead.

"You don't look bad yourself, handsome." I smiled.

"Why thank you." Edward ran his fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and led me to the door.

"Don't be out late you two." Alice smirked.

"Have fun kids!" Emmett waved. I giggled and waved back to everyone else.

"Are you excited?" Edward whispered.

I nodded my head. Edward opened the door for me and I stepped into his Volvo. He began driving and I rested my head on his shoulders.

Time flew by fast. We've been driving for 20 minutes.

"Are we there yet?" I mumbled.

"Now we are." Edward smiled. I stepped out of the car and waited for Edward.

I went over to the trunk and found him rummaging through stuff.

"What are we going to do?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are… having a picnic!" Edward smiled pulling out a picnic basket. I giggled. He was so old fashion and romantic. I liked that quality.

I held his hand as he stopped in a wide, open, grassy area. The bright, wet green grass glistened in the sun. Edward started to lay out a blanket and pulled out the food. I sat on his lap and helped him pull everything out.

There was too much food! Chicken, salad, carrots, mash potato, Buffalo wings, strawberries, apples, you name it. My stomach growled as we pulled out the food. I blushed and turned to find Edward biting his lip to stop from laughing.

"Hey, I haven't had lunch or breakfast."

"Like I said before, I like a girl with a hardy appetite." Edward grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"You'll enjoy these! Eat." He ordered. He had a stern and serious expression. I giggled.

Edward and I ate the chicken and salad first. I finished it quickly as Edward seemed to be examining my every move.

"You like to watch me eat or something?" I mumbled.

"Yes I do. You're very attractive." Edward teased me.

"Very funny." I threw a strawberry and it hit his face. I laughed as Edward threw a piece of salad at me.

"Stop it!" I giggled. Edward started throwing all the veggies at me, and I did the same. I felt myself being attack by lettuce, carrots, and celeries, while I threw fruits at Edward. We stopped and started laughing. I pulled salad out of my hair while Edward cleaned off the strawberry stains on his face. "Let's clean up everything. I'm full." I chuckled. Edward nodded and packed everything up.

I laid next to Edward with his arms wrapped around me. We were watching the sun set and just frolicking in the grass.

Purple filled the sky, as the orange started fading away with the sun. It was breathtaking.

I snuggled into Edward's chest. His soft, beautiful face only inches away from mine.

"This is so beautiful." I sighed.

"Not in comparison to you." Edward murmured. He kissed the top of my head and I blushed. He really knew how to dazzle me at the perfect moments. I sat up and looked at Edward. He smiled his crooked smile.

"So, why were you such a…player?" I asked.

Edward chuckled and looked down on the grass nervously. "Well, ever since I joined the football team in 10th grade, I've been a jerk. I was young, and I thought I was on top of the school. I thought that having girls was the only important thing in my life. I've never felt that connection that couples have. I never knew love was even real. I started having an attitude, and grew apart from my parents and family. But truly, I didn't feel so great on the inside. I wasn't so happy and having all the girls, the friends, that was kind of just a cover." I blinked. He just admitted probably his most emotional and darkest secret.

"Oh Edward, if I haven't known,"

"Shhh. It's ok." Edward put his finger on my lips. I smiled and held his hand.

"Ok, I want to know, what is your favorite color?" Edward asked.

"My favorite color?" why would he want to know my favorite color?

"Green." I blurted out. Then I blushed. Without thinking, I just said green because Edward's eyes were green! I stared into his emerald eyes. My cheeks were getting hot.

"What about you?"

"Brown." he smiled.

"Why? Brown is such a boring color." My hair and eyes were just plain brown. Nothing special. Or I didn't think so.

"I like brown because your eyes are brown." Edward kissed my forehead. I blushed even more. I looked out at the sky so he didn't get to see my red, tomato face.

"I wish I could run out to the sun."

"I would catch you first." Edward grinned. I raised an eyebrow.

"You can't catch me."

"Oh yeah?"

I quickly got up and ran out in the open area. I laughed as Edward got up and ran after me. He was too fast! I was a complete klutz! It wasn't fair!

I ran as fast as I could until I felt arms catch my waist. I turned around and fell right on top of Edward. We fell down on the grass really hard. Edward broke my fall.

He had an amused expression on his face. We both began laughing.

"Told you I would catch you." Edward chuckled.

I stood up with him and he still had his arms around me.

"Then promise to keep me in your arms forever." I said gazing into Edward's eyes.

"I promise." He smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I leaned into him and he leaned into me. I kissed him, and my lips tingled. He kissed me back and held me closer. I felt his tongue on my bottom lip. The kiss began to get more urgent and I could feel myself smiling.

I felt water being sprayed onto me. I pulled away and saw sprinklers going off.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The water sprinkled onto my skin and dress. Edward held my hand and we jogged over to gather our picnic stuff. We ran to the car and Edward quickly threw everything in the trunk and took one look at me. I looked at him and looked at myself and cracked up.

We were both wet and the cold water made us both shiver.

"You know you still look cute even when you're wet." Edward chuckled.

I giggled and threw my arms around his wet shoulders and kissed him softly on the lips. Every time I kissed him, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. Edward started kissing my jaw line and I couldn't help but smile.

"We should go." He breathed against my neck. I nodded.

* * *

"So, this is my house." I smiled. Edward looked around the living room, hallway, and kitchen. He seemed really fascinated. I closed the front door slowly.

"I like how it looks old fashion" Edward laughed softly.

"Yeah, my dad's into that kind of stuff. He likes that "homey" feeling." I said a bit embarrassed.

"Well, I like it too." Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Let's go up to my room." I led Edward upstairs and slowly opened the door to my room. Good thing Tabitha helped me clean it the night before! It was a huge mess, but now it looks nice, elegant, and clean! Charlie and Tabitha are out to a late night dinner. They would have killed me if they saw Edward here.

I dropped off my stuff on the ground. Edward sat down next to me and smiled.

"You enjoyed the picnic?" he asked.

"I loved it. It was wonderful." I kissed him softly on the lips and ran my fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laid down on the bed. I giggled and continued kissing him. His touch makes me feel like electricity is running through my body. I pulled him closer. He showered me with kisses on my neck, jaw line, cheek, and lastly my lips.

He pulled away suddenly and looked at the clock. It was already 8:45.

"I probably have to go. Esme expects me to be home at nine." Edward got up and walked towards the door. I walked downstairs with him and pulled him in for another kiss. It made my whole body numb.

"See you tomorrow Bella." Edward winked and kissed me once more.

"Bye Edward." I shut the door behind me and smiled. That was the best date ever! Edward really knew how to lift a girl off her feet. I quickly walked upstairs.

"Ah-hem." Someone coughed. I froze halfway up the stairs and looked down.

"Oh Tabitha. Hi. Back from dinner so soon?" I skipped downstairs.

"Yes darling. Your dad and I had a great time. He's in the kitchen." Tabitha smiled softly.

I nodded. "So, what's up?"

"Did you enjoy your date?" Tabitha asked excitedly.

"How do you know I was on a date?"

"Well, look at yourself. You're giddy, smiley, and blushing. It's pretty obvious." Tabitha rolled her eyes. She was good.

"Ok, I was." With that, I continued going upstairs.

"You know, that Edward Cullen is a cutie." Tabitha winked and walked into the kitchen.

How the hell did she know I went on a date with Edward? She had probably seen him leaving the house. She totally spied on me! She was worse than my mother back in New York.

All I need is a good night sleep. I sprinted upstairs and took a shower. I went into my room and jumped on my fluffy bed. I pulled out my cell phone and check my messages.

**From: Edward  
****To: Bella**

_Miss you already :) Good night, love_

I smiled. He is so sweet! I texted him back.

**To: Edward  
****From: Bella**

_Miss you too. xoxo  
__Love you and sweet dreams_

I turned off the lights and pulled out my DVD player. I opened it to change DVD and found Romeo and Juliet in there. I giggled to myself. My love life is the best right now. I don't have to be sad anymore. Edward and I were together. We are practically the 21st century version of Romeo and Juliet! We are meant to be. I loved him and he loved me. That's all I'll ever want.

**Okie Dokie! Posting the next chapter soon! Please review!**


	10. Rip My Heart Out

**Okayy here's the next chapter! Be prepared…**

**Bella POV**

"Ok, so let me review the plan, we go to the movies and then go to Al's Burgers for dinner?" I asked Alice.

"Yep! And don't forget to bring your books. We might study a little bit for midterms." Alice put her books in her bag and headed out the door with Rosalie. I followed them and climbed into the Porsche. We were meeting the boys at the movies since they had their "guy time". We're watching a horror flick called _Rip My Heart Out_. We were actually going to watch _Shopping Horror land 2_, but Alice found it too insulting. I wonder why.

"I still can't believe the sprinklers went on! That's so funny!" Alice giggled.

"Yeah, it was. Great timing too." I added sarcastically.

"We're here!" Rosalie squealed. Alice pulled into the parking lot and we walked inside the movie theater.

"Let's get the snacks while the guys wait." Rosalie pointed to the counter and we walked over there. Mike Newton was in the movie uniform and his face lit up when he saw us. Oh joy.

"Hey ladies. What would you like?" Mike showed us the candy bars and snacks in the glass, like a person showing diamonds.

"One jumbo size popcorn for Emmett, 2 medium popcorns, 3 cookie dough bites, and 6 slushies please." Alice smiled. Mike quickly took the order and tried to get our food as fast as possible. He scratched his head wondering what else he was missing.

"The slushies." Rosalie pointed to the machine with red and blue slushies.

"I-I knew that!" Mike filled the 6 cups and came back. Alice paid while Rosalie and I gathered up the snacks.

"Please come again!" Mike waved to us, while we laughed our heads off.

"He's such a dork." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Who's a dork?" Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Oh, nothing." Alice's grin grew wider.

"Let me help you ladies." Emmett grabbed the jumbo-sized popcorn away from me and licked his lips.

"Enjoy." I chuckled. Edward snuck up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Miss me?" he whispered.

"Very much." I kissed his nose and giggled.

"Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Alice power walked to the door and found seats for us. There was nobody here, except for 2 couples making out.

"Ugh, this is going to be good." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take care of it." Emmett gave me a reassuring smile.

He put his jumbo sized popcorn in front of his face and grabbed a handful of popcorn. He aimed it at the couples and threw it. Popcorn flew everywhere.

"What the hell?" A boy looked at Emmett. He quickly pointed his finger to Alice and Alice gave him a glare.

"Stop throwing popcorn little girl." A girl sneered.

"Shut the he—" Alice stood up. I pulled her down.

"Stop!" I hissed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at them and sat down. She grabbed some popcorn and threw it in Emmett's face.

"Hey!" Emmett lightly slapped Alice's hand away and she smirked.

"Got popcorn?"

"Be quiet guys! The movie's starting!" Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice. Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled.

After only 30 minutes, the movie already freaked me out. I watched the screen in horror as the girl stepped inside her house. She looked around suspiciously and walked upstairs. Creepy music filled the movie theater and I clutched onto Edward. He chuckled.

The girl went into her room and sat down. She heard a loud thump and jumped up. Alice, Rosalie, and I jumped up and screamed while the guys laughed nervously. They were scared too. She locked her door and sat on her bed. Blood dripped onto her face and she looked up to find a message on the ceiling written in dark, red blood.

"Edward, this is too scary!" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Edward squeezed my hand. I nodded and looked up at the screen. The girl went inside her closet and closed the door. She stood there in silence for a long time.

"There's going to be a pop-up!" Emmett squeaked.

_DUN! DUN! DUN!_

I jumped out of my seat as the sudden, loud music played while the girl was being chopped up by her stalker. He really _did_ rip her heart out.

"I WANT TO GO!" Rosalie, Alice and I said in unison.

"Um, yeah, t-this was g-getting b-boring anyway!" Jasper sat up shaking.

"OFF WE GO!" Emmett shouted running to the exits.

We all ran out and into the parking lot.

"So…that was a…uh…interesting movie." Edward smiled nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, it was." I said quietly.

"Let's head out to Al's." Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah, who cares about the movie? Good old burgers will cheer us up!" Emmett boomed.

"Yay! I'll go with Edward and Bella!" Alice dragged along Jasper to Edward's Volvo.

Edward started the engine and we quietly drove to Al's Burger. We finally arrived, and it seemed like an hour ride. I took my book bag and went inside with everyone else. The bell on the door rang when we walked in.

"Hey kids!" Al smiled.

"Hey Al!" Emmett shouted.

"Bring us some burgers and drinks please?" Alice asked politely.

"Of course! Be right back." Al winked and walked into the kitchen.

We all sat a large table and waited. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and sighed. That movie was horrifying! I was never a big fan of horror movies. They just scared the hell out of me! I put my hands on Edward's soft, pale hand. He kissed my forehead.

"So we're staying here to chill and study?" Jasper asked.

"I think that's the plan. We'll help Al clean up too." Rosalie smiled.

"Sounds great." Al came out with our drinks.

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Your burgers are coming up." Al went back into the kitchen.

I looked around and saw a bunch of Pacific Bay High students. Lauren and her little posse included. Her eyes widened when she saw Edward and I together. I smirked and kissed his cheek. Edward smiled and saw Lauren glaring at us. He waved and her face reddened. She started walking towards us, her hips swinging back and forth.

"Hey Eddiekins!" she threw herself on Edward and sat on his lip. I suddenly felt the urge to push her off, but Edward wouldn't be too happy.

"Don't call me that." Edward seemed a little irritated and pulled Lauren off.

"Look Lauren, just back off." I gestured her to the door and gave her a dirty look.

"Seriously, do you think Edward would ever be with _you_," She pointed to me in disgust. "When he could be with me." Lauren leaned into Edward to show off her cleavage.

"Where did you get that top? Abercrombie and Bitch?" Alice asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I would give it to you, but it's going to another charity." Lauren laughed with her posse.

"Where did you get your haircut, the pet shop?" Rosalie asked with fake sympathy. I pressed my lips together and tried not to laugh.

"Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege." Lauren smirked.

"Don't get insulted, but is your job devoted to spreading ignorance?" I placed my chin on my hand and stared at Lauren.

"I…um…UGH!" Lauren stormed out of Al's Burger and her posse ran after her. Everybody at the table started cracking up.

"That was good guys." I high-fived Rosalie and Alice.

"It was our pleasure." Rosalie giggled.

"Talk about pleasure." Emmett's eyes literally popped out when he saw the huge hamburgers and hot French fries being placed on the table.

"Enjoy." Al smiled and walked off.

In only a matter of minutes, we all finished our burgers and fries.

"I'm stuffed guys." Emmett leaned back in his chair and sipped the remainders of his chocolate milkshake.

"I know." Jasper laughed.

"That was really good." Edward sighed.

"Yeah, it was." I grinned.

"The restaurant's closing in 10 minutes. We're going to help Al clean up. You guys go ahead and study." Rosalie and Alice got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Let's hit the books." I sighed and pulled out my thick textbooks and notes.

* * *

I continued practicing the math problems. I really hate trigonometry! It's so complicated. Everyone left Al's burger, and we've been here for an hour or so. Everybody is really caught up in studying. We've been working our asses off and it feels like we've been studying for eternity.

"Hey, Rose and I got to go." Jasper packed up his things.

"Mom has a strict curfew on Sundays, even though tomorrow we have an extra day off." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"We'll take Alice home."

"That's fine." I smiled.

"Ok, see you Bella!" Alice waved. They all went out the door.

"So, having trouble with math?" Edward sat down next to me.

"Kind of." I smiled and kissed his soft lips. He kissed me back and pulled away.

"Edward and Emmett, I've got to go, will you take out the trash and close the shop?" Al asked.

"Yeah! You deserve a break." Emmett packed up his books and got up.

"See you kids later." Al grinned.

"See ya Al!" I called.

"Let's go take out the trash Eddiekins." Emmett punched Edward on the arm and laughed.

"I'll be right back." Edward kissed me and picked up the trash bags.

"This is a lot of trash." Edward dragged the hug bags along.

"There's way more out in the back." Emmett sighed. They went into the kitchen and out to the back door. I sighed in frustration and continued doing the math problems. The whole room was silent and the only thing I heard was my pencil writing. I looked around and it felt like someone was watching me.

_DING! DING!_

The bell suddenly rang and I nearly jumped off my seat.

"Oh, Alice, you scared me!" I breathed.

"Oh, sorry Bella! I forgot my science book." Alice grabbed a book from the counter and smiled.

"That's ok. It was just really quiet in here."

"See you tomorrow." Alice walked out the door. I smiled. There are way too many distractions going on in a quiet place! Ok, back to math. Midterms can be such a drag. There's too much pressure for us. I just need to concentrate. I couldn't help but hear noises in the kitchen. Nobody here. The guys are in the back. I heard Emmett's loud laughter. I giggled. Back to the math pro--

_DING! DING!_

The bell suddenly rang again. What did Alice forget this time?

"What is it now Alice?" I turned around a little annoyed. A strange guy with brown hair down to his shoulders walked in. He had a blue baseball cap and dirty jeans.

"Hey sir, we're clo—" I instantly froze when he pulled out a gun and pointed it to me.

"You do what I tell you and you won't get hurt."

**Uh oh! A cliffy and twist! Sorry guys! Please review!**


	11. Robbery at Al's

**Ohh…the suspense! Lol. Sorry, I've been really busy with school lately! Well, here it is!**

**Edward POV**

I dragged the heavy bag out to the back. Emmett was right. There were dozens of heavy bags out here.

"Let's get to work." Emmett threw the first heavy bag into the dumpster. I struggled with the first one, so Emmett had to help me.

"You think Bella's ok?" I asked throwing the trash bag into the dumpster.

"Yeah, she's just studying trig. I'm so glad I'm over that." Emmett let out a loud laugh. I bet Bella could've heard that. He picked up the trash bag and apparently, it was heavy. He tried to throw it over, but it fell on him. I let out a laugh as the bag crushed his huge body.

"Let me help you" I rushed over and pulled the bag off of Emmett.

"That…h-hurt." Emmett was breathless. I chuckled.

"It's called team work. Let's do it." I helped Emmett up and picked up a heavy trash bag with him. We swung it over, easily.

"Ok, hopefully this will be over in no time. Only nine more bags." Emmett and I continued throwing the trash bags in the dumpster.

"He shoots, he scores!" Emmett threw the bag over. I laughed softly.

**Bella POV**

"You do what I tell you and you won't get hurt." His voice was hard, and shaky.

"Oh my—" I couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't believe he was holding a gun and pointing it at me. He could kill me in an instant. What if he shot me? My pulse was racing and my heart was beating so fast. My throat felt dry and I swallowed hard.

"Is anybody else here?" he asked. I stared at him, still shocked and terrified.

"Answer my question!" he shouted.

"Yes. Out in the back." I answered quietly. I could feel tears welling up. I didn't want him to hurt Edward and Emmett. I don't want him to hurt anybody. I shut my eyes. This wasn't a dream. It was real.

"You scream… you die." He said. He stepped closer to me and pointed the gun right in my face. I kept my eyes shut.

"You hear me?" he yelled. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was speechless.

"I said DO YOU HEAR ME?" he shouted again.

"Y-yes" I choked out.

"Give me the cash." I stayed frozen. I felt like I couldn't move. I couldn't even think. Too many things were going through my mind.

"I said GO!" he shouted.

"Ok, ok! Just stay calm!" My voice was shaky and uncontrollable. I ran into the counter.

"Hurry!" He shouted running down the table and breaking the glasses. Glass shattered everywhere and it ringed in my ears. It was so loud. I panicked and tried to figure out the buttons. I pressed the button to open the cash register, but it didn't open.

"OPEN THE DAMN THING!" he shouted.

"I'm trying! I am!" I shouted. I started slamming the buttons and cried. My vision started to get blurry and I wiped the tears away. The cash register finally popped open. I stood there and continued to sob quietly.

"Get a bag!" he yelled. I quickly obeyed him and grabbed a brown bag.

"Just please, don't hurt me." I tried to move away from the gun, but he pinned it on my chest.

"Put the gun down, please." I begged softly.

"Put the money in the bag!" he shouted in my face. He hit and broke other glasses and that made me jump up. I felt a piece cut my arm, but I didn't care. I started shaking and stuffed the bag with all the money. I held the bag out and he grabbed it aggressively. He pointed the gun on my jaw line.

"You're kind of cute." He said in a husky voice. I let out a gasp and tears flowed down my face. I turned my face away.

"Please put it down."

"Shut up!" he shouted and I heard a _click_.

"If I pull the trigger, you die." He said. "Get down!" he ordered.

"Don't hurt me, please." I sobbed.

"I said get down!" he pointed the gun to chest. I breathed out loudly as he placed the gun there.

"Ok, o-ok" I shouted, sobbing. I crouched on the ground and wrapped my hands around myself. He scared the hell out of me. I was going to die. He was going to shoot me. I breathed heavily and the air felt thick and hot. I felt sweat coming from my forehead. I cringed as he put the gun on my head.

"Now, forget that this ever happened. Count to ten." I heard another _click_. I didn't say anything. I was shaking so hard.

"COUNT NOW." He yelled.

I let out another breath. "O-one, two, t-three, f-four, f-five," my voice was weak and shaky. I felt numb. That robber stood up and I felt my hands being tied with ropes.

"Six, s-seven, e-eight, nine, t-ten." I cried with my last few breaths. I kept my eyes down, but I heard him run out the doors. I breathed in and out, I need to calm down. I played around with my hands. The knot felt loose. This guy really didn't know how to tie ropes. I twisted my hand and felt the knot come loose. I bit my lip. The rope went through the loop hole and I was free. I stood on my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. I let the last few tears go down my face.

**Edward POV**

"AH, HA! I win!" Emmett boomed.

"Ok, ok, you did." I chuckled. "Let's go back inside. That was a pretty good game of basketball trash." Emmett nodded and we both went inside.

"So, I guess we'll just get Bella and drive h—" Emmett froze. I looked up to see what he was staring at.

Glass was broken over the counter and was everywhere. I saw straws, cups, and glass broken the ground. The cash register was open. This place was trashed. And robbed. My heart was beating out of my chest. Bella.

"Bella?" I called out. "Bella?"

I panicked. What if Bella isn't ok? What if she was kidnapped? Or even worse. I ran in the back of the counters and found Bella kneeling on her knees with her arms around herself. She kept her head down. Emmett and I ran over to her. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head.

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked really worried.

"I—I'm fine." She whispered. I looked at her angel face, and her tears made my heart ache. Seeing Bella in pain made _me_ in pain.

"The police are coming." Emmett said shutting his phone.

"I'm going to take her to Carlisle." I replied.

"Yeah, get her home." Emmett smiled.

"Let's go Bella." I helped her up. She draped her arms over my shoulders and walked slowly. I grabbed her books and led her to the car.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I can't find my wallet! Are you sure it wasn't there?" I asked Al on the phone.

"Yes, sorry Bella." Al said.

"That's ok. I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye Bella. Hope you're alright."

"Thanks. Bye." I ended the call on my cell phone and buried my face in my hands. I couldn't find my wallet. It had my driver's license, credit cards, money, everything. I'm just afraid of one person having it…that robber. He could track me down because he now has my address and phone number. I sat in silence until the whole couch shook as someone jumped on it.

"I am so sorry Bella! I should've stayed with you!" Alice apologized for the _hundredth_ time.

"I mean, I knew I should've realized that guy was suspicious after I bumped into him!" Alice hugged me and I smiled.

"Alice, it's ok. It's nobody fault. I was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time." I sighed. Alice nodded and squeezed my body with another hug.

"Hey Bella. The police still haven't tracked him down." Jasper said sitting on the couch, frowning.

"We'll keep you safe!" Emmett yelled from upstairs. I laughed. Emmett treats me like another younger sister. I touched the big bandage on my arm. It was the cut I got from the broken glasses. Carlisle said it wasn't a bad cut, but it stinged like hell when he put alcohol on it. I cringed at the thought.

"I'll drive you home." Edward said skipping downstairs.

"Hope you enjoyed the sleepover! It was fun!" Rosalie waved.

"Yeah, it was." I smiled and walked out to the car with Edward. I slept over at the Cullens house the night of the robbery. I only felt safe with Edward and the others. I mean, I was petrified. I only had a few hours of sleep. I sunk into the seat and stared at the window. I was so paranoid about the robbery. Every time I heard a bell, I'd jump. The sound of it reminded me when the robber came into the door.

"Bella, are you sure you're ok?" Edward asked with concerned eyes.

"Yes Edward. I'm ok." I forced a reassuring smile.

"Bella, you're not a very good liar." Edward chuckled. I punched him lightly on his arm and put my head on his shoulder. I shut my eyes.

"We're here." My eyes fluttered open.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yes, already. Silly Bella." Edward kissed my lips and I pulled him closer. His kiss made everything go away. All the things that's happened, was forgotten for a second. I pulled away.

"See you Edward." I climbed out of the car and Edward pouted.

"You're really cute when you're mad." I giggled. Edward laughed.

"I wish I could kiss you all day." Edward smiled crookedly. I blushed.

"Love you." I blew him a kiss and walked to the front door. I watched as the silver Volvo disappeared. I walked into the front door and was startled when someone gripped my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Dad…" I laughed.

"Oh Bella! I was so worried! Are you ok? I know you slept over with Alice and Rosalie, but I couldn't be sure if you were absolutely safe! Don't worry, we'll find this guy." Charlie said quickly. I nodded and tried to absorb everything he just said.

"Is Tabitha here?" I asked curiously looking around the living room.

"Oh no, she had to go on a business trip. There's a fashion convention in New York, so she has to do an article about it." Charlie explained.

"Oh." I replied. Charlie gave me a warm smile.

"Get some rest."

"Ok." I gave Charlie one more hug and dragged myself upstairs.

I took a nice shower and jumped onto my bed. I stared at the ceiling. I just couldn't stop thinking about the robbery. I get so…scared every time I think of it. I closed my eyes.

...

I walked into Al's Burgers. I sat on one of the tables and started doing my math homework.

"Be right back Bella." Edward said.

"Wait!" I called out reaching his hand. But, he disappeared in the back. I was lefted alone. I looked at the clock and it was 11:00. I heard a bell ring and cringed. The robber with the cap. I looked at him, terrified. He smiled deviously, and came closer to me. I shut my eyes and opened them to find the gun on my head.

"You scream…you die." He said coldly.

I stared at him, and I couldn't think. I felt my throat getting dry.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. I heard a click and…

I gasped and shot up from my bed. I was holding onto the blankets. I grabbed my cell phone without thinking and started to call Edward.

"Bella?" a velvet voice asked.

"Edward. I just…got scared. I want to talk to you." I breathed.

"Is everything ok?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream." I bit my lip.

"Oh, ok." Edward chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 11:30." I looked at my clock and it was 11:27.

"You want me to come over?" Edward asked.

"Charlie would kill you, and it's too late anyway." I said.

"That's fine. I just want to be with you." Edward said. I could almost see him smile. His sweet, crooked smile. I blushed to myself.

_Ding Dong! _

I blinked and went back into reality. Who would be here so late? Maybe it was Tabitha. Wait…she had the house key and garage. How could I forget she lived here? I shook my head and crept downstairs. I heard Charlie snoring.

"Wait, I need to answer the door." I told Edward quietly on the phone.

"Who would be here so late?" Edward asked worried.

"It's ok. I'll be ok." I opened the door slowly and almost jumped when I saw what was sitting on the ground.

My wallet.

I could feel myself trembling. I was speechless.

"Bella? Is everything ok?" Edward asked in a serious tone.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered. I snatched my wallet and shut my door quickly. I locked it and ran upstairs.

"Edward, can you please come over?" I asked, tears stinging my eyes.

"I'm on my way." Edward hung up the phone.

I sat on my bed and put my head between my knees. Edward is coming. Everything will be ok. I repeated those thoughts in my head, but I still felt queasy inside. I sat on my bed for about 10 minutes. I heard a loud knock on my window and I jumped off my bed. I grabbed my pepper spray and slowly opened my curtains.

"Ah!" I jumped when I saw Edward. I held onto my shirt and opened the window for him.

"There's a thing called the door." I said throwing the pepper spray on the ground.

"I didn't want to risk it. Emmett drove me here." Edward smiled. His smile faded when he saw my wallet sitting on my bed.

"I found it in the front door." I said quietly.

"I can't believe it." Edward's hands clenched in fists.

"Edward." I held his hand and it softened. He squeezed my hand. I stared into his emerald eyes and the anger was gone.

"We will find him, don't worry." Edward pulled me into a tight hug and I put my head in his chest.

I hope we'll find him. I don't want him to hurt the people I love. I wish I knew who he was. He looked…oddly familiar. I tried to picture his face, but all I could see was the big blue baseball cap that covered his face. I need to not think about it! I need to be distracted for once. All day, that's all I thought about.

I pulled Edward to my bed and turned off all the lights and kept my tiny lamp on. He slipped off his jacket and laid on the bed. I climbed onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward, I'll always love you." I whispered. I traced his face with my hands.

"I'll always love you." He kissed me and pulled me closer to him. I kissed him back, and it felt urgent. I _needed_ him. He made me feel safe and secured. As we continued to kiss, I felt this new energy. It healed the scary feelings, and I forgot about everything. All I thought about was me and Edward together. I tangled my feet with his and giggled.

"What?" he asked amused and confused. **(Haha it rhymes!)**

"Nothing. You make me happy." I ran my fingers in his soft hair and kissed him softly on the lips. He tilted his head sideways and kissed me back. He pulled away and kissed my cheek.

"Let's get some rest, love." Edward pulled the covers over us. A wave of disappointment hit me, but I did feel tired. I yawned.

"Goodnight." I whispered.

"Sweet dreams." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. His warm skin sizzled on my cold arms. I smiled to myself and started to drift off to sleep.

**Yay! Thanks for all of your reviews! Post next chapter up this week!!**


	12. Unpleasent Surprise

Bella POV

**Haha. Thanks for all of your reviews! And now that you mention it (FirelordMee-Ya), the stalker does remind of Prom Night. Hahaha. But, there're different! Sorry I couldn't update! I slammed my thumb in the refrigerator door, and it hurt a lot!! It was bleeding like crazy, and I was in pain! :(**

Bella POV

"_Cause' I'm BURNIN' UP! BURNIN' UP! FOR YOU BABYYY_!" Mike sang, off-pitched.

"Ok Mike, that's enough. I just wanted to buy this shirt." I said annoyed.

He's been singing _Burnin' Up _to me ever since I got into the store. Yes, he has another job. He has like 5 other jobs. He told me he's singing it for a talent search, and he dedicated this song to me, even though it's not even _his_ song. I put my hands over my ears and stomped out of the store. I closed my eyes and cursed to myself.

I suddenly collided into someone and fell flat on my butt. Great. I'm starting to feel the pain… I opened my eyes and quickly got up. I stared at the guy. His face looked awfully familiar. I stared at him with curious eyes. He looked worried and quickly walked away before I could study his face. What was that about? I probably scared him off.

Today was the last day of the three-day weekend, and I just _had_ to spend it at the mall. Alice was somewhere around the mall. I gave up following her once she was in Nordstrom. She's a maniac in there!

I felt relieved when I saw Rosalie smiling and walking over. Emmett was at least carrying a dozen bags. I laughed and went over to help him. Rosalie stopped me.

"Don't help him, its ok. He's getting some workout." Rosalie teased.

"It's true." Emmett carried the bags proudly. Of course for a guy like him, carrying a dozen bags was nothing. We walked over to the food court and sat at a table. I plopped down on the chair. I shrieked in pain.

"Ow!" I said jumping up.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"I fell right on my ass when this guy bumped into me." I said slowly sitting down.

"Nice." Emmett and Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah, it hurts." I rubbed the sides of my thigh.

"Let's get Carlisle to check on it. I'm sure Alice will be ok here." Rosalie and I walked to the hummer while Emmett followed. We drove home in silence. I just looked at the beach view and palm trees in the window. I just still couldn't get use to the beauty. I've lived in Arizona, where I grew up, and New York, where my mom lived. There was the desert, the city, and the beach. I've lived it all.

"We're here." Rosalie announced. I got out of the car. I've been away from Edward for the whole day! I opened the door and walked into the house. Edward was sitting on the couch, reading a book. His hair, as usual, was gorgeous and messy. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. Looking casual, he _still _looked like a model. I smiled and his whole face lit up like a little boy on Christmas when he saw me. He got up and walked over to me, giving me an urgent kiss. I kissed him back and smiled.

"It's been what? At least 8 hours since I've seen you?" he asked. I giggled.

"Can you please get some ice?" I asked holding Edward's hand.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Oh, I feel right on my ass. This guy and I kind of bumped into each other."

"Ok, I'll get some." Edward went into the kitchen. I carefully sat on the couch.

"We'll be…upstairs." Rosalie giggled as Emmett chased her. I shook my head and chuckled.

"Here you go. You could uh…sit on it." Edward laughed.

"Too bad you didn't get the 'doctor' knowledge from your dad." I placed the big ice bag on the chair and sat on it. It felt better instantly.

I rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He put his arm around my shoulders and sighed.

"So you're excited for school tomorrow?" Edward asked breaking the silence.

"Very." I replied.

000000000000

"Ok Alice, I'm not going shopping with you this weekend. You already dressed me up this morning." I told Alice in a stern voice.

"Yes, you are missy!" Alice insisted. She woke me up at 5:30 in the morning and dressed me up like a doll. I ended up wearing jeans tucked into dark boots and a BCBG dark blue ruffle shirt. She curled my hair and tied it into a ponytail. She also put on dark makeup for me. I was actually amazed by how…good I looked.

Anyway, it's back to school. Nothing ever exciting happens. Alice and I walked into our math class and sat down in our usual seats. We talked until the teacher came in.

"Hello class, there will be a new student joining us today." Mr. Anderson said. Everyone stared at the door, curious to see who it was. The tall guy walked in and my eyes widened.

"Hi. I'm Jacob Black. I just transferred from Arizona." Jacob smiled brightly.

Jacob. My old best friend. My old _boyfriend_. I broke up with him a very long, time ago before I moved to New York for my freshmen year in high school. Charlie and Billy Black were best friends, so of course they want there kids to be best friends too. But now, everything's changed.

"You could take a seat in the back by Miss Swan." I stiffened in my seat. _HELL NO! HE'S SITTING BY ME AND ALICE?!_

"Hey Bells." Jacob winked.

"Jacob." I replied without emotion.

"You look great." Jacob smiled. He looked at me up and down. I rolled my eyes. I looked at him and noticed how big he's gotten. He's grown at least a foot since the last time I saw him. He didn't look like the funny-loving Jake I knew from Arizona. But I bet inside, he still was, aside from his appearance. He sat at the table next to us. He seemed really eager to see me. Almost staring.

"Am I a piece of meat?" I snapped.

"No, just _very_ pretty and tasty." Jacob smiled. I think he was trying to seduce me. I turned to Alice and made a gagging noise. She bit her lip and started to laugh.

Throughout the whole class, Jacob just kept doing side glances and I would ignore him. He finally asked what my schedule was and it turned out he had French and Biology with me. I sat down in French and Jacob sat next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked staring into space.

"Why can't we go back to normal?" he asked.

"Because of everything." I told him.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" he said with hopeful eyes. I almost felt bad for him. I looked at him, and saw the old Jacob.

"I was just… I don't know. Stupid."

"It didn't give you a right to kiss Leah when _I_ was your girlfriend." I crossed my hands over my chest. Jacob shifted uncomfortably. I remember that day like it was yesterday…

"_Are you sure you don't want to move to California with me, instead of moving with your mom to New York?" Charlie asked. _

"_Yeah Dad. Mom misses me." I told him with a soft smile._

"_Ok Bells. This will be our last 2 weeks together!" Charlie hugged me. I smiled. This will also be my last two weeks with Jacob! My best friend and boyfriend. _

"_I'm going to go over to visit Jacob." I said stepping out of the house._

"_Have fun and be safe!" Charlie called out. I waved. Jacob's house was only a 2-minute walk. Before I knew it, I was already there. Jacob always brightened up my mood. He reminded me of a golden retriever. Nice and loyal. I looked in the driveway. Looks like Billy went out fishing, as usual. I opened the front door quietly. Strange how it's unlocked. I tip-toed down the tiny hallway and stopped at Jacob's room. I smiled and slowly opened the door. My jaw dropped. _

_Jacob and Leah were sitting on his bed, making out. She was sitting on his lap and kissed him intensely while his arms were wrapped around her. They were all over each other. Leah has always hated me. Now, I really hate her. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Looks like he isn't loyal after all._

"_Oh my god." Was all I said. _

"_Bella?" Jacob asked panicked. Leah looked at me and looked…embarrassed. I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Tears were streaming down my cheeks and I stumbled into the house. _

"_Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie asked worried. I didn't answer and ran upstairs. I never, ever, want to see or talk to that cheating bastard ever again._

"_Bella, honey, talk to me." Charlie pulled me into a hug._

"_I hate him." Those were my last words._

* * *

"I'm going to break that guy in a million pieces." Emmett said getting up.

"No, it's ok. It was like, 2 years ago." I told Emmett. He nodded and calmed down.

"Are you going to tell Edward?" Alice asked with her arms around my shoulders.

"He doesn't need to know."

"I don't think you should hide it all under." Rosalie told me with soft eyes.

"I guess."

"He'll be super mad at that guy, but at least he'd know why you hate him so much." Jasper said calming the mood. He was always good at that. Edward and the football players had an emergency meeting, so they had to skip lunch. I finished my yogurt and threw it away. Jacob got up at the same time and smiled. Our hands accidentally touched, but I didn't feel that electricity I felt with Edward. I pulled away and walked back to the table.

"Bella." Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Let go." I punched his arm and he pulled away.

"Sorry. I still have feelings for you Bella. You'll always be the one girl I love." He said. My whole body relaxed. The anger was still there though.

"Just move on. Oh wait, I think you already did." I told him coldly. I walked off.

"I'll get you back Bella. You'll see." I heard him mutter. I pretended I didn't hear that and walked back to the table.

"What was that?" Alice asked raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing." I replied. The bell rang and I went to Biology. Edward and Jacob. I don't think they'll like each other very much. I took my seat in the classroom. I waited patiently for Edward. I was practically the first one here. I tapped my feet and looked at the door. I groaned quietly to myself when Jacob came in, smiling like an idiot.

"Fancy meeting you here." He smirked. Jacob put his stuff down on the table.

"Seat taken." I said politely, smiling.

"By whom?" he asked.

"By me." Edward said coming in. I couldn't help but smile. He was my savior.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked. I already sensed jealously.

"Bella's Biology partner. Did I mention she's my girlfriend?" Edward said flashing a proud smile. Jacob stiffened.

"No, she didn't mention she had a boyfriend." Jacob spat out. He sat at an empty table behind us and I could feel his stare.

"Who the hell is he?" Edward asked quietly.

"I'll explain to you later." I told him. Edward nodded his head and kissed me softly on the cheek. I blushed. I heard Jacob cough and smiled to myself.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

The week went by fast. Charlie was working the late shift today, so I was home alone on a Friday evening. I was on the computer looking at my email. One new message. I clicked on it and it was from Jacob.

_Hey Bella. Just wanted to let you know I made it on the football team! So, looks like I'll be spending a lot of time with your star quarterback boyfriend. He's a loser. Dump him. Bella, use common sense. You belong with me. Edwin will just use you. Don't you see?_

_Love, Jacob _

I deleted the email immediately. He seriously has the nerve to say those things. Everything he said was the opposite. I didn't belong to him, and Edward will not use me. He loves me. Period.

I shut the computer and went downstairs to watch TV. I turned it on, and didn't even pay attention. So many things are on my mind, I can't concentrate. Jacob is back. The robber is after me. Everything is messed up! Just when Edward and I get together, everything else in my life has to spiral out of control. It just isn't fair.

My phone suddenly vibrated and I checked the message.

**From: No Name  
To: Bella**

_I have your father. Meet me at the dance studio at 52__nd__ Avenue. _

I dropped my phone on the ground instantly. This cannot be happening. I've got to save Charlie! I grabbed my jacket, and dashed out of the house.

**Dun Dun DUN! What will happen? Who is the robber/stalker? Haha. Oh, this is random, but I live in Cave Creek, Arizona and Stephenie Meyer's son is in 6****th**** grade, so he goes to my school. Today, when I was walking out to the bus stop, I saw her!! She was waiting for her son I think, no one approached her cause she had someone with her and she's…STEPHENIE MEYER! Haha. I thought that was awesome!**


	13. The Struggle

**What's going to happen? You'll find out…**

**Edward POV**

"I'm bored." Alice said staring out the window. I nodded my head. We were alone on a Friday evening. Nothing to do. Bella hasn't returned our calls. I'm starting to get really worried.

"What could we be doing?" I asked with no emotional. I didn't feel any.

"Partying. Shopping. Hanging out. Wonder what Bella's doing." Alice tapped her tiny finger on her chin,

"Let's go check up on her then." I stood up and slipped on my jacket.

"Good idea!" Alice bounced up and ran out to the Volvo. I got in the car and started driving down to Bella's house.

"Bouncy much?" I chuckled. Alice was bouncing up and down on her seat. She nodded and grinned.

"Hey! There's Charlie!" Alice waved over to the police station where Charlie was outside talking. He smiled and waved back. I got eager and drove faster. Alice didn't seem to mind the speed. Bella referred to us as "crazy, maniac, drivers."

"Pull up! Pull up!" Alice literally jumped out of the car as soon as I parked it. She dashed to the front door. She turned the knob. It was unlocked.

"Strange how it's unlocked. Thought this house would have more security. Especially if a police chief lives here!" Alice walked into the living room and I followed.

"Bella?" Alice called out. No one answered. The TV was on. I looked around the room and stumbled upon a cell phone on the ground. It was Bella's enV 2.

"I have your father, meet me at 52nd avenue? That's the abandoned ballet studio." I read. I was far confused. "No name" sent it to her. But, how could Charlie be captured, when we just saw him? He's safe and sound at the police station. Who would text her that? Oh no. It's a trap. The robber's trap.

"Alice! We have to go!" I ran out of the house and got into the car. I turned on the engine.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked running after me.

"Just get Bella's keys and drive her Mercedes to the police station. Meet me at 52nd Avenue, the dance studio, ok?" I asked her with pleading eyes.

"I…but… ok." Alice said. She watched me drive off. I saw her run into the house as I drove away to save Bella.

**Bella POV**

Charlie. I need to save him. I reached into my pocket. Dammit! I must have dropped it in the house. I kept driving and finally reached the dance studio. I stepped out of my car and ran inside. I opened the door quietly. It looked abandoned. Junk was filled in the corners and the ballet studio was all covered around with mirrors. There was no light, so it was kind of dark. I looked around nervously and continued walking down. I stopped when I saw Charlie's cell phone lying on the ground. I quickly picked it up.

"Charlie? Dad?" I called out. All I heard was an echo.

"Well hello, beautiful." Someone said, almost laughing. That voice. I cringed and slowly turned around. Him. His face. The robber.

"Where's my dad?" I asked as bravely as I could. It turned out to sound wimpy and pathetic.

"Safe. Police station. It's a good thing he dropped his cell phone out in the street. I got your number, texted you on your cell, tricked you, and here you are." He smiled evilly. I stared at him, terrified. He had snow-blonde hair that was tied back into a pony tail. His light blue eyes stood out against his white skin. I thought he had brown hair.

"Are you the…" my voice trailed off. My throat became dry as he stepped closer.

"Yes, I'm the 'robber'. I was in a disguise, of course. My name is James. You know, I kind of have hatred against your boyfriend, Edward."

"W-why?" I stuttered stepping back.

"He took my girlfriend away from me and took my spot on the football team. He took over my life. My girlfriend…she was my world. He ripped her way from my life. She died in a car accident a few days after she broke up with me. He will pay for all the damages he's done." James snarled, blocking me. He put his hand on my cheek. I turned my head away.

"I'll take his love away from him. I'll show him pain."

"I don't understand why you have to do this?" I whispered.

"Because it's all Edward's fault!" James yelled. He began to chuckle. I swallowed the knot in my throat. I breathed out heavily and pulled out my pepper spray from my jacket. I squeezed my eyes shut and squirted a good amount in James' face. I ran down the studio as fast as I could. About halfway there, I felt a hand on my neck. James threw me against the room and I gasped in pain. I felt my body hit the wall, really hard. My head hit the cold glass and shattered. It knocked the air of out me. My lungs felt plunged up. James pulled out a video camera. I closed my eyes and took in the pain. I grabbed my arm and pulled myself up. Everything inside me was burning. I stared at the camera and James smiled deviously.

"Does it hurt now, Edward? Seeing your precious love with me? All sad and hurt?" James asked the camera. I breathed heavily and took in the air. James suddenly grabbed my arms and twisted it.

"AH!" I screamed. I tried to gasp for air, but I couldn't. The pain was too much.

"Tell him he's a coward. Tell him to avenge you." He said.

"No!" I turned away from the camera.

"Tell him!" James yelled. I pushed the camera out of my face and James reached for my arm.

"Ahhhhh!!" James yelled. He was pushed off of me. I looked over and found Edward wrestling James. Edward raised his fist and punched James in the face. I watched, terrified. Edward is here. He's saving me.

"Bella." Edward ran over to me and carried me in his arms.

"We have to go." I said tightening my grip around Edward's neck. He nodded and started running to the door. Suddenly, James pushed Edward down. I heard a loud thump and rolled onto the ground. My lungs felt plunged up again. I moaned in pain and gripped my arm. I turned to my side. I scanned the ballet studio and found James with Edward. James slammed Edward's head on the mirror and it looked painful. I gasped and put my bloody hand over my mouth. My jaw clenched and I struggled to get up. I pushed myself forward and stopped when I saw James in front of me.

"This is great. You and Edward! I get to finish not only one person, but two people!" James laughed. I stepped back cautiously. This guy had some serious issues.

"I think I'll start with you." James pulled out a small razor. I was horrified. I stared at the reflection from the knife. I looked so scared, like I saw a ghost. My hair was kind of messy and I looked…hurt. I looked up to face James.

"I might kill you. Or maybe painfully hurt. Either one is fine." James said admiring his weapon. James grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face Edward. I breathed and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You try to save her, you die first Edward." James spat out. I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at Edward's angelic face. He had the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"I love you." He mouthed. He looked like he was ready to charge. He was too weak. He was risking his life for _mine_. He didn't deserve this. It's my entire fault. He needs to run and save his self before it's too late.

"No" I mouthed back. I shoot my head and he didn't listen. He was going to get hurt. He can't do this! He clenched his fists and started to run towards James.

"NO EDWARD! DON'T!" I yelled my voice cracking. James jumped up and raised the knife. I fell onto the ground and watched Edward. He's going to get killed! Why would he do that? I wasn't important enough! He doesn't deserve any of this!

Edward pushed the knife out of James' hand and pinned him down on the ground. I was so surprised by how strong, and how much power and energy he had. James grabbed Edward's arm and swung him to the side. I gasped. Edward held onto his arms and looked over to me. My head started to spin. My vision became really blurry. I could feel myself tipping over.

"Bella! No!" Edward yelled. I could see a large figure stepping over to me. He smiled deviously. I stood up and stumbled away helplessly.

"Freeze!" I heard someone shouted. I quickly obeyed that person. Everything was fading away. I tipped over to the side. I felt so dizzy. Someone caught me and I fell into their arms. Then, everything went black.

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

My body ached. I felt tired. I couldn't feel anything in my body. I started to hear voices and they were getting louder, and louder. My eyes fluttered open. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle were talking quietly. They all looked sad. None of them have seen me woken up. Alice was even right next to me, holding my hand! I wiggled my fingers and she didn't seem to notice. Her fingers twitched and she continued talking to everyone who had their backs faced to me. I pitched her hand and she jumped up.

"Ow!" she yelped.

"A bug just bit me!" Alice rubbed her hands and I rolled my eyes. Alice looked at me and her eyes widened.

"BELLA! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Alice squealed. She gave me a big hug. I smiled at everyone and they looked so relieved and happy. Charlie was literally bouncing up and down.

"Bella! Honey!" Charlie gave me a hug and everyone else did too.

"Little sis! You're ok!!" Emmett cheered.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked thoughtfully. I nodded.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, you kind of fainted. Edward caught you before you fell, thank god." Alice sighed.

I looked at my body and found a huge roll of gauze on my stomach, head, and leg. I had a hard one on the arm that James twisted. Oh yeah, James. I shuddered. Wait, what about Edward? Where is he? Is he ok? What if he's really hurt? Or even worse? My face started to get hot and everyone noticed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Esme asked really worried.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking around.

"He's ok. He's in the other room. Oh, there he is." Jasper pointed to the window. I peered into the window, but the curtains made it hard to see.

"Let's go guys." Alice pushed everyone out of the door and winked before she walked out. I giggled.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, coming in. My heart skipped a beat. We've been through so much. Seeing him…was the greatest thing I could ever ask for. He had gauze wrapped around his arm and leg. He had a cut on the side of his head. The damage was better than I imagined. God, I look so much worst! Even in a hospital gown, Edward looked like a Greek god. I probably look messed up and weak. Edward made his way to me and kissed my forehead. He stroked my hair and looked deeply into my eyes. I held his hand and the warmth felt so soothing. He sat down on the chair next to me.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes." I replied quietly. "I just have a few cuts and bruises. I'm not sure about my arm, it hurts a lot, but it's not broken. Really close though."

"Oh. Well, you seem to be in worst condition than me." Edward frowned. I smiled weakly.

"What happened to James?" I bit my lip. I really hate saying his name.

"He was arrested. It turns out a few years ago he was in rehab and escaped. So maybe that explains why he is so crazy." Edward chuckled. I laughed.

"Why did you save me?" I asked quietly. Edward's eyes widened. Guess he heard that.

"Why wouldn't I have wanted to save you?" he asked, surprised.

"It was my entire fault. I didn't want you to get hurt. You should have run away when you had the chance." I said shamefully.

"I would never run away from you. I _wanted_ to save you. I love you too much to lose you." Edward smiled softly. I blushed deeply.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I asked.

"Well, its Saturday evening, so about a day."

"I pasted out for 24 hours!?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I guess." Edward grinned. I smiled and sat up. My body wasn't too weak. I can at least walk. Edward helped me up and leaned in to kiss my lips. It felt like energy was restored in my body. Everything turned on. The electricity ran through my body again. I kissed him back and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

"Ah-hem." Someone coughed. Oh no. That sounded very familiar.

Jacob.

**Please review! That scene was really similar to the original scene from Twilight! Everyone who has reviewed, thank you!! I've reached to 100! :)**


	14. The New Girl In Town

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, thanks for all your suggestions; at least you tried! Haha. Sorry, this chapter is kind of boring... just hang on, there will be much better stuff coming soon!**

**Bella POV**

I quickly pushed Edward off of me.

"Hey Bells. Looks like you two got busy." Jacob smirked. My cheeks started to burn. Ugh, I'm blushing! I crossed my arms over my chest and gave Jacob my best dirty look.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Wanted to give you these flowers." Jacob smiled. He handed me a fresh bouquet of pink and yellow flowers. I have to admit, they were really beautiful.

"Thanks." I smiled. Jacob looked pleased. The old Jacob. I placed the flowers on the table and saw Edward. I almost forgot he was there! He didn't look too happy.

"Jealous much?" Jacob asked Edward.

"Not really, dog." Edward said in a hard voice. Jacob laughed and leaned into me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek. The kiss was…really warm. I heard Edward growl and I immediately pushed Jacob off.

"You can leave now." I pointed to the door.

"Ok. Hope you get better. Glad things are getting back to normal." Jacob winked and walked out the door. I shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Edward was still staring at the door with a blank expression.

"Edward." I started. He put his finger on my lips.

"Let's forget about it, ok?" Edward asked still closing his eyes.

"Yeah, I agree." I smiled. That was really awkward anyway. Jacob was a traitor. He betrayed me, and lost all my trust. He needs to back off and stay away from my relationship with Edward. His mission is to ruin it. I just know it.

* * *

I walked into the school parking lot. I still had gauze wrapped around my arm; the rest of my body was healing perfectly. There were flyers everywhere for the spring dance coming in only a few days. Everyone's been talking about it, and I really could care less. Of course, Edward insisted I go with him, so I agreed. It wasn't fair though, he dazzled me and I gave in.

Edward had his arm around my waist and led me into the school. My whole body went tensed when I saw Lauren and her little group of friends. God, kill me now.

"Hey Bella. Heard about your accident." Lauren pouted and started to cackle. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, and I heard about your face-lift accident too." I smiled sweetly. Edward chuckled.

"Why don't you go to hell." Lauren snapped her fingers at me.

"Is that the best you've got?" I asked.

"Just like, shut up!" Jessica snapped her fingers like Lauren and bobbled her head. I couldn't help but laugh. Lauren gave Jessica a death glare.

"Hey Bella! Oh uh…Jessica. Lauren." Alice said cutting in.

"We were just leaving." Edward said.

"See you later Edward." Lauren batted her eyelashes.

"Uh, sure." Edward smiled and walked me over to my first class.

"No more drama." Edward teased me.

"Yeah, yeah." I giggled. Edward kissed me and I pulled him closer. He tilted his head and kissed me back.

"There you go again." Edward and I stopped and stared at Jacob. Way to ruin the moment. I bit my lip and blushed a little. Some people were staring. They still can't get over that Edward was my boyfriend.

"See you Edward." I smiled. He nodded and pushed Jacob aside.

"Looks like he has some competition. Maybe that's why he's so cold." Jacob shrugged. He laughed to his self and held my hand.

"Look Jake. Just stop." I shoved his hand away.

"I like girls with a little attitude." Jacob grinned. I ignored him and I walked quickly into the classroom. I took my seat next to Alice. She smiled and immediately frowned when she saw Jacob. I rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"So, excited for the dance?" Alice asked happily.

"Uh… yeah. I guess."

"Good, because I already have a dress for you!" Alice clapped her hands.

"A dress you bought for _me_?"

"Of course silly! We need to look stunning for the big night!"

"Thanks, but you didn't need to buy me a dress. Please, don't spend any money on me! I could've just worn an old one or something." I shrugged. Alice gasped and her eyes widened.

"Wear something old?" Alice asked shocked. "No way! I have a dress for you, and you will wear it. It's ok Bella, you're like family." Alice hugged me and I smiled.

"Thanks Alice, you're the absolute best!" I exclaimed.

"Anytime babe." Alice winked.

* * *

_Biology_

"Class, we have a new student with us today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Mr.

Flan gestured the new student to the front of the class. I scanned the room and couldn't find anyone. Finally, a girl stepped into the room. She was about my height, had a light tan, and had golden, long curls. She was really beautiful, but not nearly as gorgeous as Rosalie or Alice. But, boys were already drooling. I shook my head. I turned around to see Jacob, and he seemed to keep it cool. All he had was a little mischievous grin. I turned back around and paid attention to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Taylor. I just moved from North Carolina." She smiled. She had a really radiant smile. Her white teeth almost blinded me. She turned her gaze to Edward and smiled shyly. I stiffened and took a glance at Edward. He smiled back and noticed I was looking.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I turned my gaze away and stared out the window. Would Edward leave me? Elizabeth's gorgeous. She'll have no competition with me. I mean, I'm just plain old Bella. Right? I've just got to keep Edward close to me. He said I was the first girl he's ever had true feelings for. I love him, and he loves me. He would never hurt me. We've been through too much.

"You could have a seat next to Mr. Black." Elizabeth nodded and headed straight to Jacob, without any clarifications of who he was. How did she know who "Mr. Black" was when she was new? Weird. But now, she seats right behind Edward. I let out a sigh.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, his face was full of concern.

"Yeah, it's been a weird day." I smiled. He smiled back and stroked my hair.

"Oh, that's Bella and Edward." Jacob said loudly. I instantly spun around in my seat and glared at him.

"Oh hi, I'm Elizabeth." She smiled sweetly and I smiled back.

"You must be Edward." Elizabeth turned her smile to Edward. I could have sworn she batted her eyelashes. My fists clenched and I slowly turned back around. Edward was still talking to Elizabeth while Jacob watched. Jacob chuckled when I slammed my fist lightly on the table. If we weren't in public, I'd strangle him.

I'm use to girls trying to flirt with Edward. I know I seem really jealous and selfish, but there's something about her that's really off. I just can't figure her out. Dealing with Lauren is less complicated than this. Speaking of Lauren…

"Hey Edward!" Lauren sat on the table and almost fell on Edward's lap. I stayed glued to my seat. I was literally going to shove her off.

"Hey uh, Lauren." Edward said not paying attention to her.

"Did you dump Bella for this new skank?" Lauren asked pointing disgustingly to Elizabeth.

"No he didn't dump me." I snapped. Jacob let out a laugh. _Calm down_…

"Then why is he flirting with little Miss Malibu Barbie?" Lauren asked flipping his blonde hair.

"I am NOT flirting with her. I'm just talking." Edward insisted.

"Yeah right." Lauren snorted. She started chewing her gum aggressively as she watched Elizabeth. She's as jealous as me. Hopefully, Lauren will be off my back for a little while. I've got to keep cool. Edward's just helping Elizabeth around school and California. No need to jump to conclusions. I took in a deep breath and shut my eyes.

* * *

"I love your dress! Where'd you get it?" Alice asked Elizabeth with wide eyes.

"This little shop in Italy. My family and I own a home in Italy and Paris. It's fab!" Elizabeth gushed. I rolled my eyes. It's fab! Can she get any more valley girl? Can she get any more popular? Everyone is obsessed with her! I mean, she is really nice and all, but something about her bugs me. It's like; I'm the only one who sees it. Well, Lauren and her posse hates her just because she's hanging out with the Cullens and most importantly, Edward. I cringed at the thought. I sat in the backseat with Alice, while Rosalie and Elizabeth were talking in the front.

"Isn't Elizabeth so awesome?" Alice whispered-squealed.

"Totally." I said was fake enthusiasm. She seemed to buy it and happily chattered away with the rest of the girls. I remained quiet and immediately jumped out of the car when they stopped at my house.

"See you at the game Bella!" Alice waved. I waved back and ran inside the house. Today was the football game, and everyone's really pumped. We're playing their main competitors, so the football team has been working very hard. I'm going to be there, cheering for Edward of course! And, since the spring dance is only 2 days away. Edward and I haven't talked about it much, but I didn't really care. Dances weren't my thing, but Edward and Alice begged me so I _had_ too.

"Hey Bella!" Tabitha called out.

"Hey." I mumbled. Tabitha was finally back from the business trip, and it's been ok without her. Not that I hate her or anything, but her presence doesn't concern me that much. Especially now, since I have bigger problems to deal with. I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me.

"Ah!" I jumped back and put my hand over my heart. I stared at Jacob. He had a small smile across his face and I just glared.

"Don't you have to stay after school to prepare for the game?" I asked.

"I'd rather be here with you." Jacob took a step forward and held my hand. I pulled away and headed for the door.

"This isn't going to work. You should go. Now." I opened the door and pushed him forward. He was way too heavy. I gave up and crossed my arms over my chest. I pushed Jacob over and hopped on my bed.

"I want to make things right with you." Jacob said with pleading eyes. I stiffened and stared at his puppy dog eyes. He looked so sad and scared. He really reminded me of the Jacob that was my best friend. I blinked and turned away from him. He sat next to me and sighed.

"I've been trying to be your friend, but you're just not letting me in." Jacob stared down at his hands and bit his lip.

"Look Jake, I want to be your friend. You've just got to stop playing these stupid tricks on me. I only want to be your _friend,_ not _girlfriend_." I patted his hands and his grin grew wider.

"Thanks Bella." Jacob stood up and headed for the door.

"That's it?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, that's all I, uh, needed to hear." Jacob smiled and rushed out of my room. What the hell was that all about? Whatever. As long as Jacob and I are just friends, everything's going to be fine. Right?

**Sorry I couldn't update! I am going to use some people's suggestions! Next chapter will be a lot better, please review!**


	15. Breakups and Makeups

**Some of you guys seem veryyy mad :(**

"Go Edward!" I yelled out. Edward was running down the field. He was so cute in his uniform. Anyway, we were barely winning in the football game. It was 28 to 27, and it's been a really tense game. Alice was so short; she even had to stand on the seats to get a good view. Everyone was jumping in the air, and practically yelling. We only had 20 seconds left, I was sure Edward would get a touch down.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" everyone cheered. I chanted along and watched as Edward passed it to Jacob.

"Knock em' down, turn around, come team let's work!" the cheerleaders shouted, clapping their hands. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Elizabeth clapped along while I was too distracted watching Jacob and Edward play. Edward looked into the crowd, and waved to me. I blew him a kiss and cheered him on.

**Edward POV**

I passed the ball to Jacob and ran after the football players from North Valley. They were right on his tail! I peered into the crowd, looking for Bella. I waved to her and she blew me a sweet kiss. I smiled and continued running. Jacob wasn't going to make it. He has to pass the ball to me.

"Give me the ball!" I yelled.

"NO!" Jacob yelled back. I pushed myself forward and ran as fast as I could.

"NOW JACOB!" I shouted.

"NO! I won't let you take all the glory!" Jacob breathed out. This kid really doesn't know how to follow orders. My jaw tightened and I sighed in frustration.

"Pass it!" I shouted. Jacob kept running and shook his head. I fell behind and sprinted beside Jacob.

"STOP IT!" Jacob pushed me over and I nearly fell.

"Ah!" Jacob yelled. A huge football player tackled him onto the ground, and the football flew in the air. NO!! I have to catch it! I used all my energy to push myself up and leap forward. I felt the ball land in my arms and immediately shot up and ran to the crossing line. Was I going to make it?

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" People shouted. I breathed heavily and felt the sweat coming down my forehead. I jumped over the line and rolled on my back.

_BEEP! _

The buzzer went off. We won! We actually won! This was the first time in 7 years since we beat North Valley High! The crowd went crazy and I couldn't help but smile. People were jumping in the air, screaming. I've never had this…incredible feeling before! Being so victorious!

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" my teammates shouted. They lifted me up and carried me to the crowd. I jumped down and cheered with everyone else. They were as ecstatic as I was. I scanned the crowd for Bella and then felt someone jumping on me.

**Bella POV**

Edward! He scored! I jumped up and down and screamed like everyone else. I ran down onto the field, looking for Edward. He looked so excited and happy when he scored. He really deserved it. I watched as Rosalie ran up to Emmett and kissed him. Emmett had been working hard too. I looked around for Edward and saw him. His beautiful face was glowing with happiness. I smiled and ran up to him. I stopped abruptly when Elizabeth leaped into his arms and gave him a tight hug. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and cheered on for him. My whole body was literally shaking. That is IT! I shoved everyone that was in my way and ran out to the school parking lot. I've got to get out of here. Right now. Tears streamed down my face as I got into my car. I turned on the engine and started driving home. Stupid Elizabeth. Why did she have to take Edward away from me? She knew he was my boyfriend, but there she goes kissing him and hugging him like he was hers. I gripped onto the wheel really tight and started driving fast. I finally got home and slammed the door.

"Bella?" Tabitha called out.

"Yeah, I'm going to bed." I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me. I sunk onto the ground and sobbed. Everything was hurting inside. It was like someone punched the air out of me. The image of Elizabeth and Edward at the football game made me sick. One of the worst possible things happened. Why me? Why did this have to happen? I continued to cry quietly in the darkness.

* * *

The next day, I decided I was just going to ignore everyone. I walked into the school hallway and quietly went to my locker. I acted as if I was the only person in the world.

"Hey Bella!" Alice greeted happily.

"I didn't see you after the touchdown. Did you leave early?" she asked curiously. Her happiness and energy was almost rubbing onto me. But, I can't give in. I didn't even take a glance at her as I walked away. "What's wrong?" Alice asked running up to me.

"Everything." I replied. I saw Edward coming my way and kept my eyes straight ahead.

"Bella?" Edward called out. I kept walking and every step felt like my last one. It was so hard keeping away from Edward. I'm going to break his heart—again.

I walked into math and sat on the far end of the table. Alice took her seat and stared at me with confusion. I kept a blank face on, even though I was hurting so much inside.

"Hey Bells. No offense, but you look dead today." Jacob smiled. I scowled at him and he laughed.

"I know what happened. I'm so sorry." Jacob said with a sad face. My face suddenly softened and my cheeks started burning.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it was pretty obvious that Elizabeth and Edward were all over each other." Jacob shrugged. I cringed and turned my gaze to the front of the classroom. My eyes started stinging and I wiped away the tears before anyone could see them.

* * *

I dragged myself to the lunch room. All the Cullens, including Elizabeth, were talking quietly at the usual table. I stopped at an empty table and saw everyone in the cafeteria staring at me. All eyes were on me as I slowly sat down. The Cullens turned around and stared at me with sad eyes. I didn't make any eye contact with them. I just ate my sandwich alone. I really didn't feel like eating, all I wanted to do was crawl up in a corner and cry. I played with my grape and popped it in my mouth. I heard the chair sliding open and looked up to see who it was.

"Oh Kyle, hi." I smiled.

"Hey Bella!" Kyle said happily.

"What are you doing here? Don't you want to be sitting by your friends?" I asked embarrassed.

"Nah, it's ok. I finished my lunch and the boys are talking about stupid things." Kyle shrugged.

"Oh." I replied.

"Are you ok? You seem a little down."

"I'm uh…fine." I said staring down.

"Why aren't you sitting with Edward?" Kyle asked.

"It's a long story." I laughed softly.

"I've got time." Kyle grinned. How could I ever say no to him? He was way too sweet.

"Ok." I giggled.

I told Kyle everything that happened at the football game. He understood and told me he saw it too, but it really wasn't Edward's fault. I started feeling really guilty. I mean, I didn't even give anyone a chance to explain. I just jumped to conclusions and messed everything up.

"You should forgive him. Elizabeth nearly attacked him! He was definitely shocked and may I say, pissed off?" Kyle laughed. "Trust me, Edward would never hurt you. He'd do anything for you." That was true. He rescued me and risked his own life for me. He really did love me, didn't he? Even Kyle says so. I've just got to convince myself.

"Enough about me. How's your life?" I asked.

"Well, I've got a new girlfriend. Her name's Amber. She's pretty sweet." Kyle laughed. I laughed along and gave Kyle a bright smile. He really knew how to cheer me up. He reminds me of a "male Alice."

"Thanks for being a great friend." I smiled.

"No problem. Glad to be here." Kyle pulled me into a friendly hug. He really was a good friend. I took a peek at the Cullens table. Elizabeth was staring at us and she smiled. Edward looked at me and glanced away quickly. I did the same and blushed. Even with little effort, Edward could always make me blush. And for some reason, I really liked it.

"Talk to ya later!" Kyle waved. I waved back. The bell suddenly rang and I scurried off to Biology. I'll be sitting next to Edward. I need to relax and make everything right. My world felt empty without him. I stepped into the empty room quietly and took my seat. I stared out the window, waiting for everyone to come in. I heard people whispering quietly. I took a deep breath in. I am prepared.

"Bella?" I froze as I heard the voice. Edward's soft voice. What the hell was I talking about? I am definitely not prepared. I ignored him and stared blankly at the front board.

"I don't know what I did, but will you please talk to me?" Edward begged quietly. I closed my eyes and waited for the right moment to speak. I let out a sigh and turned my head to face him.

"I talked to Kyle. I'll just say what I saw that night…" I started.

"Bella, if it's about Elizabeth jumping onto me, it's not my fault." Edward interrupted. I looked into his intense eyes and I believed him already.

"She was just congratulating me…in a…friendly way." Edward continued. "I pushed her off, and asked where you were. All of us looked for you, but you were gone. And your phone was off, so it was no use. Elizabeth doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a friend. That's all. I promise. Please trust me. I love you, and only you." Edward's face grew sadder. I felt his sympathy and it hit me hard. So many emotions were going through me, I could barely think. All I saw was this sad, gorgeous boy who was telling the truth.

"Edward…" I pulled him into a hug and held him tight.

"I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Having his arms around me made me feel complete again. All the sadness and anger instantly washed away. The warmth of his body made me feel more relaxed and comfortable. I released my tight grip and stared into Edward's emerald eyes. I leaned into him and closed my eyes. He also closed his eyes and leaned into me.

"Bella! I am so sorry! I didn't mean for it to look that way!" Elizabeth exclaimed. My eyes shot open and I stared at Elizabeth standing in front of me.

"Please forgive me." She begged. At least she actually apologized. She seemed really upset too. Either she really wants me to forgive her, or she's just a really good actress. I'll forgive her, but it doesn't mean I have to like her.

"It's ok. Edward explained everything." I forced a smile.

"Oh my god! Thanks!" Elizabeth leaned into me and gave me a small hug. Her necklace got caught in my hair and I gently pulled it out. I looked at it and it had a pretty heart charm and an ASU charm. Wait, ASU? That's Arizona State University in _Arizona_. Wasn't she from North Carolina? Plus, she's only in high school…?

"ASU?" I asked curiously. Elizabeth pulled her necklace away from me and bit her lip.

"Yeah, my sister went to ASU, so she gave me this charm as an uh, Arizona souvenir!" Elizabeth laughed nervously.

"Oh." I replied. I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth but Elizabeth ran back to her seat. I heard her whispering, but pretended not to pay attention. In the corner of my eye, I saw her talking to Jacob. Since when were they friends?

**Ok, happy Edward and Bella are back together? Haha. All I wanted to do was add some more drama and stuff, to make the story better. Would I ever break Edward and Bella up? NEVER! Saw Stephenie Meyer today! It was cool! Next time I'm going to wear my Twilight t-shirt and see how she reacts! Haha. Please review! And sorry, I've been busy with school this week! **


	16. Shut Up and Let Me Go

**Here's the next chapter!!**

_Shut up and let me go  
This hurts, I told you so  
For the last time you will kiss my lips  
Now Shut up and let me go  
Hey!_

I turned off my ipod and thought about the song, _Shut up and Let Me Go _by the_ Tings Tings_. Jacob needs to listen to it a millions times so he would get the message I'm trying to send him.

"The dance is tomorrow!" Alice sang. I laughed and walked into the math room. Everyone was so hyped about the spring dance; I don't even know what the big deal is. Yeah, we're celebrating the football team's victory. But still, it's only a dance. People dress up and dance. Big whoop.

"I've got to go to the restroom. BRB!" Alice skipped out of the classroom. I smiled and played with my hair. The chair next to me slid open and I looked up. That was a really quick bathroom trip. My heart sank when I saw Jacob instead.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I said angrily.

"How about you go to the dance with me?" Jacob grinned.

"How about never? Is never good for you?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Ouch. That's a good one. You know, you should be nice to me."

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter." I smirked. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"You really should be nicer. Go to the dance with me. Or else." Jacob warned.

"Or else what?"

"This." Jacob pulled out a tape cassette player and pressed the play button. I waited curiously to what it was. Then, I heard myself talking.

"Look Jake, you've just got to stop playing these stupid tricks on me. I only want to be your girlfriend, not friend." Jacob pressed the off button. My mouth was hanging open. That was _me_, _my_ voice. He recorded me that day. He also edited it, cut off some lines, and switched friend and girlfriend. It sounded almost realistic.

"Good plan, eh?" Jacob asked as he tucked the recorded away in his jacket. I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was speechless. That dirty little bastard tricked me, and is now blackmailing me.

"Y-you…" I gave him a death glare.

"Me…" Jacob laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "If you don't go to the dance with me, I'll give this to Edward." Jacob said his face getting serious. He is beyond a traitor.

"Edward won't believe you." I told him.

"Oh really? Let's just wait and see." Jacob stood up and walked over to his seat. SHUT UP AND LET ME GO! I wanted to shout that out to Jacob. He needs to get over it, and it's his fault he wasn't faithful to me. He doesn't deserve me. Not after everything he's done.

* * *

"Bella, Bella, Bella Dancerella!" Alice was singing—again! I groaned and buried my face in Edward's shoulders. He chuckled and kissed my head. I smiled and held his soft hands. Elizabeth has been avoiding me. Ever since I questioned her about the ASU charm on her necklace. I took a look at her and she was staring at the other side of the lunchroom. I turned my head around a saw the jock table. Jacob was sitting there with his head was down.

"So Edward, are you going to the dance?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course, with Bella." Edward smiled. His face beamed with excitement. I smiled and squeezed Edward's hand.

"Save a dance for me." Elizabeth smiled and stood up. She walked away from the table. She headed out for the doors and disappeared into the sunlight. Jacob got up and went out to the doors too. Something is seriously up. I'm going to find out.

**Elizabeth POV**

I stepped out of the cafeteria and headed to the girl's bathroom. I waited and Jacob finally came in.

"I think Bella's suspecting us." I told Jacob. He nodded.

"I know. She's been really cautious." Jacob said.

"I don't know why but…I always have this sick feeling inside my stomach when Edward and Bella are together. I think I've actually developed feelings for him. He's the guy I've ever wanted." I sighed. It was true. Every time I see Edward and his gorgeous face, I feel so nervous and excited at the same time. I really don't care that I'm a year older than him. I truly love him. He will be mine.

"I know that feeling." Jacob sighed.

"So, I have a plan." I half smiled.

"Give it to me." Jacob grinned.

"We'll kidnap Bella at the dance, and you'll have her all to yourself. You'll be in the car, I'll get her out, push her into the car, lock the doors, and you'll be off to wherever you wish to be."

"Good idea." Jacob smiled, shaking my hand.

"Anytime." I smiled back. Actually, I had different plans for Bella. Aren't I such a good actress? I could even make Jacob, my partner in crime, believe me. Good thing he found me in a print ad for acting. He hired me for excellent pay. Then, I was off to California. I never thought Edward would be so hot. Jacob would always say he was absolutely disgusting, but I would have to disagree.He I've just got to get rid of Bella once and for all if I want my Edward.

**Bella POV**

Today was the dance. All day at school, people were going over their plans for the dance. I was pretty much the only one who kept it cool. Mike and Eric asked me to the dance for the hundredth time today, and I politely said no. At least they don't stalk me like Jacob. Now, I was waiting for Alice and Rosalie to come by. I tapped my fingers on the table and waited for my laptop to load the internet. Ok, it's done. I clicked on the search bar and typed in Elizabeth Taylor, Arizona on Google. I looked at the multiple search results and clicked on the first link. A strange website popped up. It was a beauty pageant page. Weird. I scrolled down the page and stopped to read the article, which looked like a "profile". There was a picture of Elizabeth.

_Name: Elizabeth Marie Taylor_

_Birthdate: March 7, 1986 _

_Resident Of: Phoenix, Arizona_

_School: Arizona State University_

_Future Goals: Becoming a famous actress in Hollywood and living a happy life. Finding a great boyfriend, getting married, and having 4 children!_

_Beauty Pageant History I've starred in many beauty pageants ever since I was a little girl. Acting has been my dream, and its fun being in someone else's shoes. That's my main talent, and judges have always loved it! I've won a total of 9 pageants and one award for beauty of the year in Arizona._

I stopped reading. No way. My mouth was literally hanging open. She really _was_ from Arizona, in Phoenix, where Jacob and I lived. She goes to ASU and she's an actress! She's been scheming with Jacob this whole time. It all makes sense now. She's here to distract Edward and possibly steal him, while Jacob will have me all to his self. Why have I been so dumb? I didn't even suspect this. The door bell suddenly rang and I ran downstairs without thinking.

"I'll get it!" I yelled. I swung open the door. Alice and Rosalie were smiling widely and they had 3 huge pick suitcases. What the hell?

"What is this?" I laughed.

"All the stuff we need to get ready for the dance of course!" Alice dragged both of the heavy suitcases in the house, while Rosalie carried the other.

"Let me help you." I chuckled. Alice was actually very strong for a tiny person.

We carried the suitcases upstairs, with the help of Charlie. I set the suitcase down in my room and zipped it open.

"Wow." I said with wide eyes. This suitcase was full with gowns and dresses. I unpacked them and hung them up in my closet.

Alice and Rosalie laid out a whole set of makeup. They even brought a fold out vanity table and chair. Let's not forget the mirror with bright circle lights bordered around it. I shut the closet door behind me. Alice made us all change into her custom-made robe with our names written in pink on the back.

"I love your closet! It's as big as your room!" Rosalie exclaimed. She sat down on the small couch and gazed dreamily around the room. I laughed.

"Thanks. Tabitha is a really big fashion person."

"Ok ladies! We only have a matter of hours before the big night!" Alice shrieked. She analyzed the row of dresses carefully. She picked out a deep blue colored dress that was strapless and down to her knees. There was a bow on the side and it all shimmered with light flower designs. Alice slipped it on and it was perfect for her.

"You look absolutely amazing." I grinned.

"Yeah Alice, this is so perfect!" Rosalie complimented.

"Thanks!" Alice spun around and flashed us a smile. We all laughed. Rosalie stood up and immediately picked out a sexy red, shirred dress with a satin-trimmed neckline. She looked truly stunning in the dress.

"Ok guys, is good, right?" Rosalie asked. She was so beautiful; it almost hurt to look at her. Alice and I gave her a thumbs up. Rosalie gave us a proud smile.

"Now it's your turn Bella!" Alice said pulling out 5 different dresses. I watched Rosalie put on her makeup and nearly jumped when Alice yelled my name.

"BELLA! THIS IS GORGEOUS!" I bit my lip and turned around to face Alice. I hope it's not one of those tacky dresses. I crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Ta-da!" Alice pulled out a black dress.

"Oh my…" I stared at the beautiful dress. I was speechless. I tried it on and stared in the mirror. The dress was right above my knees and it was spaghetti straps. It was sequined on the top, and had a satin bow with a diamond pendant in the middle. There were ruffles going down the bottom and it looked so perfect.

"You look like a god Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "Can I dress people up, or what?"

"I agree Bella, you look gorgeous!" Rosalie smiled.

"I love it Alice! Thanks!" I gave Alice a quick hug and she smiled.

"No problem! Now let's do your hair and makeup." Alice grinned evilly as she held up a curling iron. I pretended to be horrified and giggled. Alice began curling my hair and she made me close my eyes through the whole process. She started putting on makeup and in a matter of minutes, she was already done.

"Makeovers are now officially done!" Alice exclaimed. I slowly opened my eyes. My face was glowing radiantly. I'm also glad Alice laid off the makeup. I had soft, light black eye shadow that covered the bottom of my eyelids. My cheeks had a hint of pink and my hair had soft curls. The sides of my hair were pinned backed. I loved it! Alice and Rosalie did an excellent job!

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much!" I hugged the both of them and they held on tight.

"No problem Bella! We are so proud!" Alice sniffled. Rosalie and I giggled.

"The guys are waiting downstairs!" Alice said excitedly. She grabbed her sequined bag and dragged me out of my room. We all headed downstairs. The heals Alice gave me weren't too high, so I was relieved. But, that didn't stop me from stumbling. Emmett and Jasper looked very handsome, I had to admit. Emmett had a red bowtie to match Rosalie's dress. Everyone looked incredible! Edward looked dashing tonight. He had a nice, clean tux and his hair was in a messy array, as usual. He had a certain spark though. I gave him a soft smile when I reached downstairs.

"You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Edward said kissing my hand.

"Thank you." I blushed. I turned away in embarrassment.

"You kids have fun! And don't stay out too late." Charlie said coming in with Tabitha.

"Dad, it's only a school dance." I sighed.

"I know, I know." Charlie chuckled. I felt myself blushing even more. He was so embarrassing at times.

"You girls look gorgeous! And you boys look so handsome!" Tabitha cooed as she took pictures. The flashes almost blinded me.

"Ok guys, let's get going!" Alice said eagerly. We all said our goodbyes to Charlie and Tabitha. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were riding in the Volvo while Rosalie and Emmett crashed in the red convertible. I anxiously waited as we pulled up in the school parking lot. We got out of the car and made our way in. The gym was all decorated and lights were flashing everywhere. It looked like a huge night club. There was really big banner that said "Spring Dance" and another one for the football team. The DJ was playing songs up on stage and people were dancing like there was no tomorrow. I instantly felt the vibe.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Emmett boomed.

"You got that right!" Jasper laughed. I held onto Edward's arm and inhaled his delicious smell.

"You want to go sit down?" Edward asked. I nodded. Everyone went to an empty table. Emmett pigged out and got tons of food for us.

"These cookies and cakes are amazing!" Emmett said stuffing them in his mouth. Everyone laughed as they watched him. Rosalie looked disgusted.

I happily sat there with Edward. He had his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my knee. I smiled as I watched him. He was perfect.

"You enjoying the dance so far?" he asked suddenly.

"Very much." I replied.

"We have to dance." He grinned.

"No." I giggled. I cannot dance! That was not my thing, especially since I'm a total klutz.

"That's the whole point of the 'dance'. Please." He asked. His beautiful face and eyes grew sad. _Darn it! Don't give in Bella!_

"Stop dazzling me." I pushed his face away and laughed.

"I dazzle you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Frequently." I blushed. He smiled crookedly and pulled me up. I rolled my eyes as he led me to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as a slow song came up. He had his arms around my waist again and pulled me closer. We moved with the music naturally. Edward was a really great dancer. I stared dreamily into his eyes. It was almost like they were sucking me in. I rested my head on Edward's shoulders. He was so warm; I wanted him to hold me forever.

"Edward Cullen, you are the greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for." I blurted out. My face was starting to get as red as a tomato. I can't believe I just said that.

"Bella Swan, you are the best girlfriend I could ask for." Edward chuckled. He lifted my chin with his hands. He pulled my face to his and gave me a deep kiss. The sensation ran through my whole body like an electric current. His warm lips moved with mine. We slowly pulled away. I brushed my fingers down Edward's cheek. His gorgeous face was glowing in the spotlight. I couldn't help but stare at it. I smiled softly.

"May I cut in?" A familiar voice asked. My whole body tensed as I turned around to face Jacob.

"One dance." Jacob said holding out his hand. I looked at Edward nervously. His face was full of anger. Elizabeth then tapped his shoulders. Jealously washed over me. She was wearing a long, silky pink gown that was very revealing on the top. It worked on her though. Edward took one more look at me as Elizabeth dragged him off. I sighed and grabbed Jacob's hand. I loosely put my arms around his neck and danced back and forth without any effort.

"Bella, be mine, please! I think I'm going crazy!" Jacob pleaded. I looked away from his face. I pursed my lips together. I wanted to laugh.

"Bella." Jacob grabbed my cheek and forced it to his face. My smile faded away. There was so much force into that. I felt the pain creeping up on my cheek. I had no choice but to look at him.

"Please get back with me. It's simple. Dump Edward or I'll give him the tape." Jacob patted the side of his jacket.

"Never in a million years." I said angrily. Wow. I didn't know I could be so tuff like that towards Jacob. I pushed Jacob off. He angrily grabbed my hand and I tugged away. I walked towards Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie who were dancing. I hid behind Emmett. Jacob immediately stopped and walked away quickly. Emmett laughed as he faced me.

"Even without giving him a death glare he's still afraid of me!" Emmett said proudly. I giggled.

"Thanks a lot."

"No problem little sis." Emmett gave me a big bear hug. I was lifted off my feet, literally.

I was surprised to find Edward coming our way and he looked…mad?

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, I just kind of ditched Elizabeth. She tried to uh…kiss me." Edward said watching my reaction nervously. My face started getting hot. That is seriously the last straw! I am going to go confront that bitch! I stormed off the dance floor.

"Bella!" Edward called. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea." He said worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile and ran my fingers in his thick, reddish brown hair.

"Edward please, I need to deal with this. It'll be really quick. All I want to do is talk to her. I promise." I looked up with hope in my eyes that Edward would understand. He smiled weakly.

"Ok." He gave in. He pulled me in for a soft kiss and let go of my hand slowly. I gave him one last smile and headed straight for Elizabeth. She was standing by the door looking upset. I'm going to confront her about everything. She's going to get busted.

**A lot of you are very good guessers! The thing about the tape recording and the Jacob/Elizabeth evil duo. Hehe! Please review!**


	17. Bright Headlights

**The new Twilight trailer is amazing! Can't wait for the movie!! :)**

**Elizabeth POV**

I wrapped my arms around Edward and swayed to the music. I gave him a seductive smile and pulled him closer. He turned his head away.

"What's wrong?" I asked pouting.

"Look Elizabeth, I've already told you, I only want to be friends." He sighed. His beautiful face grew sad. That made me sad.

"Why?" I whined quietly.

"I love Bella. She's the only girl for me." He said not making eye contact with me. I reached out to his face and stroked his hair. I pulled his head towards me and reached for his lips. I've been longing for this. I closed my eyes. Edward pulled me off and shifted uncomfortably. That was out of the blue. No guy has ever rejected to kiss me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, angrier.

"Elizabeth, I told you already." Edward turned around and walked away. Wait, he did NOT just do that. No one EVER walks away from me. I felt so crushed. I crossed my arms over my chest. I watched as he disappeared into the crowd. My heart felt so beat up. He just broke it. My eyes started stinging and I marched off the dance floor. I wiped away the tears quickly and poured myself a glass of punch. I can't believe he blew me off. I love him. Can't he see that?

This is all Bella's fault. If she wasn't here, Edward and I would live happily ever after. Stupid skank. I chugged down the rest of the punch and poured in another glass. I'll have to go with my original plan. Get rid of Bella for good.

Jacob strolled by, smiling like some idiot. Seriously, I was the one who made all the stupid plans while he was just _there_. I forced a smile.

"Hey Jacob. Ready for the plan?" I asked him quietly. He nodded his head. I tipped my drink over and "accidentally" spilled it all over Jacob.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I picked up a napkin and wiped away the punch.

"It's fine." Jacob shrugged.

"Here, let me clean the rest of your jacket. You should go clean up in the restroom." I suggested.

"Sure." Jacob took off his jacket and handed it to me. He took off to the restroom. As soon as he was out of sight, I opened his jacket and pulled out the note I wrote. I slipped it in his pocket, behind the cassette player. I folded the jacket and put it on the table. Jacob soon came back, looking all clean.

"Here you go." I handed him back the jacket.

"Ok, so you capture Bella and then meet me here and I'll be on my way." Jacob smiled deviously. I gave him a thumbs up. He gave me one last smile and walked away. I smiled to myself. Everything is going perfectly.

I walked over to the front doors and went over the plan in my head. I couldn't think. Edward was in my head. The image of him leaving me kept replaying in my head. I dug my fingers in my palm. I was so upset. I've never had these feelings before. I looked up and found Bella walking over to me. I quickly pulled on a sad expression. But on the inside, I was feeling eager to get rid of her. For good.

**Bella POV**

I walked up to Elizabeth and put my hands on my hips. I stood there and glared at her. She looked really sad and upset. Probably because Edward totally blew her off. She really deserved that though.

"Can we talk?" She sniffled. I guess now is the perfect time to confront her. I nodded and followed her outside. She led me near a dark corner in the school building. It looked like some dark alley. It was so quiet too. All I heard was the wind and our heels clicking as we walked. The only light was from the light pole in the parking lot. There was a dumpster that smelled like crap. I held my breath, and then gave up. I can deal with it. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as a gust of wind hit me. I waited for Elizabeth to say something. She just stood there quietly, looking completely off. I rolled my eyes and started to talk.

"Elizabeth, I know who you are." I said.

"Of course you do." She said confused.

"I meant the actress from Arizona who goes to ASU." I put my hands on my hips again and waited for her reaction. She looked shocked and surprised. Ha. That's what she gets.

"Jacob hired you, didn't he?" I asked her. She nodded her head shamefully. I turned on my heal and started walking away. Elizabeth pulled my arm and dragged me back.

"Jacob will be waiting for you. You better go with him." She told me.

"Why the hell would I want to go with Jacob? Edward's my boyfriend and I care about him." I took a step forward.

"Maybe Edward wants you to go." Elizabeth said stepping closer so our faces were only inches apart. "Maybe it's for the best. I love him, and the only chance he'll realize I am the one for him is if you are gone." I clenched my fists. I cannot believe the words that came out of her mouth. All along, I was the only one who could see through her. Elizabeth was a boyfriend stealing bitch.

**Jacob POV**

I checked my watch again. Where is Elizabeth? She's 10 minutes late. She better have Bella or else. I waited impatiently. I looked around the whole room and found Edward sitting at the table looking lonely. The image made me laugh. How pathetic. Girls were whispering and giggling. I intimidated them and pretended to be all giddy. _Oh Edward! You're so hot! You're so lonely! Aw!_ These girls are airheads. I shook my head. It's a good time to give him the cassette tape since Bella and I are going away for a few days. I chuckled once more and walked over to Edward.

"Why is a pretty boy like you looking so sad?" I laughed playfully.

"What do you want?" he growled. His voice was full of venom. Trying to be tuff, eh?

"Wanted to give you this." I pulled out the cassette player and a note fell off. I picked it up and opened it. Edward watched me carefully with deadly eyes. I ignored him and read the note.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I am sorry, but I am not going with the plans. I will have to get rid of Bella for good. By the time you read this, it might be too late. You will never see her again, but that's the risk I'm taking if I want to be with Edward. _

_-Elizabeth_

My eyes widened in horror. What? Holy shit! She's going to hurt Bella! Or even worse. My stomach started to ache. I felt sick. I put the note down on the table and tried to pull myself together. I nervously watched as Edward read the note. His jaw tightened and his face was getting red. He looked like some crazy ass vampire. I stood up and took a step back. I think he will seriously attack me if I don't run. I turned around, ready to make a run for it.

"Wait." Edward said calmly. I stopped and turned around. I closed my eyes, ready to get punched in the face.

"You could open your eyes." Edward sighed. I breathed out a sigh of relief and opened my eyes.

"Please, help me save Bella." Edward pleaded. Wow. He's actually begging _me_, to help him. Damn, I wish I could tape this. Oh well. I'll do anything to save Bella. Even if that means working with my biggest enemy.

"Ok."

**Bella POV**

Anger was raging through me. Elizabeth just admitted that she wanted me _gone_. She had feelings for Edward, but not just any kind of feelings, but _love._ I gritted my teeth together. I was ready to explode.

"Keep talking, someday you'll say something intelligent." I said harshly. Elizabeth's bright blue eyes went dark as she glared at me.

"Why don't you slip in something more comfortable like—a coma." Elizabeth said coldly. I opened my mouth, but she smiled and walked pasted me. I raised my eye brows and watched her. She peeked outside of the alley. I stared straight ahead at the parking lot. What could be so interesting in there? I followed behind her and stood a few feet away. She swiftly turned around with an evil smile.

"Looks like you'll be in a coma for a very, very long time." Elizabeth laughed mischeivously. My glare slowly started to fade into a creeped-out expression. I stared at her in terror. She was seriously scaring me. The look in her eyes, her voice, she sounded so evil and ice cold. What was she talking about anyway? Me being in a coma for a very, very long time?

"What?" I asked confused.

Elizabeth grabbed my shoulders forcefully. I tried to squirm away, but she was actually too strong. She brought me to the edge of the sidewalk, still in the alley. The parking lot was now facing right in front of me. Elizabeth finally released me, but unexpectedly pushed me forward with all her energy. I stumbled onto the street and fell forward. I winced in pain. I was surely going to have bruises tomorrow. I struggled to get up and glanced near the gym and found Edward running over to me. He looked really worried. I composed myself together and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back instantly. Even in a long distance, I still felt the connection. He looked relieved. _I_ was relieved. I wanted to run into Edward's arms and be safe again.

My smile turned into a frown when his eyes suddenly widened. He began running faster and faster. I turned around quickly as I heard something honking. I found headlights shining brightly in front of me. I gasped. A blue van was coming my way. It was spiraling out of control. The driver seemed like he couldn't stop it. Fear struck me. I know I'm going to get crushed by the car. My heart stopped. It literally stopped. I couldn't' move, I couldn't think. The only thing in my head was Edward. He wouldn't make it in time.

"BELLA! NO!" Edward yelled, his voice cracking. My heart broke as soon as I heard his voice. My world was crumpling apart. Everything was going by so fast, I couldn't think straight. My heart was beating out of my chest. My life flashed before my eyes. The last thing I saw was an angel's face.

**Oohhh…sorry for another cliffy! :( School has been a painnn! Sorry for the lack of updates! Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter soon! And sorry for the multiple POV switches! Please review!**


	18. One Wish and A Miracle

**Again, school has been a pain! So sorry. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!!**

**Edward POV**

Jacob and I ran outside. We scanned the whole parking lot, looking for any sign of Bella.

"She's over there!" Jacob yelled. He pointed over to the narrow buildings.

I barely saw Bella, who was standing over there with Elizabeth. The look on Elizabeth's face was pure evil. Jacob and I gave each other worried looks. We started running down the parking lot. Bella seemed to get farther and farther away from me. I could feel myself running out of energy. I breathed heavily as I continued to make my way to Bella.

"Keep…going…Edward." Jacob coughed. He was bended over and looked as exhausted as I was. I nodded and ran faster. I kept my eyes on Bella. Elizabeth smiled and suddenly pushed her out onto the parking lot. I gasped. She hit the ground, really hard. She stumbled and pulled herself up. I wanted her to be in my arms again. Seeing her hurt was always hard for me. She glanced over to the side, and thankfully saw me. She gave me a sweet, relieved smile. I smiled back right away. She was ok.

I breathed out a sigh of relief. I broke our gaze and looked around the parking lot. A big, blue van was coming her way. That was Tyler's van. It looked like it was spiraling out of control. The streets must be slippery because of the hard rain we got a few days ago. My head was throbbing. Bella is going to get killed. Fear was written all over my face. My pulse was racing. I took off running, as fast as I could. Bella seemed to notice and she looked ahead of her. I heard her gasp. This new, profound energy took over me, as I ran. I have to save Bella. She was my life, my angel, everything. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I jumped forward and pulled Bella into my arms. The only thing I heard was my heart beating. And it was beating fast.

We rolled onto the street. The cold, hard ground hit me, and each thump hurt like hell. Bella was still in my arms, which made me feel a little bit better. All the air was knocked out of me. Everything was fading away. My head was aching. My body felt so, so numb. I couldn't feel anything. But it did feel like I got hit by the car. All the pain gradually started to fade away, as well as my life.

**Bella POV **

I felt Edward's arms around me. We hit the ground really hard. We rolled onto the ground, and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. Edward and I were lying on our sides. I started coughing uncontrollably. The smoke in the air was hard to breathe in. My whole body hurt. My vision was blurry as I saw the small cuts on my arms and scraps on my legs. My head felt like it was going to fall off.

"Edward?" I whispered. My voice was so raspy.

"Edward." I coughed out. I pulled him off of me, and laid him on his back. His face was unbelievably pale. I gently put his head on my lap and held him into my arms. I turned the side of his head and found a huge cut on the side of his forehead. It was slightly bleeding. His suit was also ripped and dirty. My heart was crushed. I've never seen him in such a bad condition.

"Edward, wake up." I shook his body and he didn't respond. I brushed my fingers across his cheek and they felt so cold. My throat started to get dry, and I could feel tears prickling down my cheeks.

"Edward, please tell me your ok." I cried. A tear drop hit his face and his eyes slightly opened. It looked like he was squinting. He looked so weak and tired.

"Bella." His voice was also raspy and soft. He reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Everything will be ok. Just please, always know that you're the only person in the world that I'll ever have strong feelings for." He struggled to say.

"I'll always love you, no matter what happens." He finished. I stared at his beautiful face. The glow in his eyes were gone. His face wasn't bright and happy. He looked like he was dying.

"No…" I shook my head. The water works were coming. I had only one wish right now. The only thing I wanted was for Edward to be ok. By the looks of it, he didn't look ok. Edward lifted his hand up, and wiped away my tears.

"I love you Bella." Edward said, his eyes closing slowly. I held onto his hand and rocked him back and forth.

"Don't go." I cried quietly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His eyes finally shut. All my hope was gone.

"Edward! Please, stay with me!" I sobbed. I put my head in his chest and started sobbing. This is the worst pain I've ever felt. It was like everything in my world disappeared. I felt so empty. I felt uncompleted. The pain and agony was glued onto me. It couldn't come off. The only cure was Edward. His warm body was now cold and lifeless. I'd rather die than live without him. The only thing I could do is pray that my wish will come true.

I raised my head up and found Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob running over. They stopped right in front of me. Once they saw my face, and Edward lifeless in my arms, all of them broke down. Emmett and Jasper dropped down onto their knees and stared helplessly. Rosalie put her hands over her mouth and started sobbing. Alice wrapped her arms around Rosalie and started crying. Jacob looked very…shocked and sad. We all cried quietly as the time passed by. No one said a single word. People from the gym started coming out, to see what all the commotion was about. I pulled Edward closer to me and traced his face delicately with my fingers.

"The ambulances are coming." Jacob said quietly, breaking the silence. I nodded. He ran over to the other students who were crowded around Tyler's car. I stared at Edward's face. His face was still so beautiful. It seems like… any minute now, he'll open his eyes and tell me he's going to be ok. Somewhere in my heart, I know he's still there. He's just fighting his way back. And I wanted him back so badly.

"Please, give me something." I whispered. The last tears dripped down my cheeks. I leaned into Edward's face and kissed him softly on his cold lips. The electricity sparked. I pulled away quickly. The connection, it felt so real and alive. I couldn't believe it. It was kind of scary and exciting… I'm probably just imagining things. I really wanted to feel that again. Maybe, just maybe…

I pressed my lips against Edward's again and got the most surprising, outrageous, incredible, heart-warming response. Edward's lips felt warm again as he kissed me back. _He_ just _kissed_ me back. He _responded_ to me. Edward was _alive_. I pulled away and took one look at his face. He smiled weakly and rubbed his eyes.

"Edward!" I squealed. I pulled him in for a hug. I never wanted to let go. Edward chuckled. His sweet chuckle. He was the only thing that truly mattered. The gloomy feeling inside me disappeared and my heart was slowly repairing. Edward was like my medicine for happiness. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed my cheek. I felt his cool breath on my neck. I inhaled his delicious scent. Mmm...

The others seem to take notice. Their faces immediately lit up. It was like they were seeing a god or something. They were probably feeling what I was. Relieved and absolutely overjoyed. Rosalie and Alice jumped up and down and continued to cry, with tears of joy. Emmett and Jasper were also hugging. Emmett even wiped away tears from his eyes. I closed my eyes and absorbed everything that was happening. Emotions were running wild.

"How in the world…" I finally breathed out.

"A miracle." Edward smiled, crookedly. He pulled away from our tight hug and gave me passionate kiss. There were butterflies in my stomach as the electric current ran through my body. I ran my fingers through Edward's thick hair. The moment was so perfect. I was waiting for the director to say "cut". I was waiting to snap back into reality.

But, this is my reality.

I pulled away and took one look at Edward. He was glowing radiantly and his eyes were alive again. This was so remarkable. How could he recover…just like that? Maybe it really was a miracle.

"Oh…my…god!" Lauren cried. She ran over to us and dropped onto the ground. She gave Edward a really big hug. He tried to crawl back as she tightened her grip. He looked like he was suffering.

"Lauren." I said annoyed. I pulled her off of Edward. He held onto his stomach and winced in pain.

"Are you ok?" I panicked. He nodded.

"It's just my ribs." He choked out.

"We've got to get some help." I helped Edward up and swung his arm over my shoulders. Emmett supported him on the other side as we took him to the ambulance. Bright blue and red lights were flashing everywhere, as all the students at Pacific Bay High were surrounded. Everyone immediately got worried once they saw Edward.

"He's ok, he's ok." I told them. I sighed and helped Edward onto the bed. They strapped him up and carried him into the ambulance van. I made my way in the car and sat down right next to Edward. I held his hand tightly as he rested.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Emmett told me with a huge grin. I smiled back.

"Sounds great." I replied. Emmett nodded and disappeared into the crowd. With that, we were on our way to the hospital.

Edward and I would exchange glances every once in a while. I would blush and he would smile. It was like an elementary school-crush type of moment. How... sweet?

We finally arrived at the hospital. We had to change into those hideous hospital gowns. Carlisle checked up and me, and I was all fine, thanks to Edward. I only had a few bruises and cuts. That's no big deal for me.

I stayed with Edward, who was lying on a hospital bed, waiting for Carlisle's results on the x-ray. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were also waiting patiently in the room.

"Ok, I have the results for Edward." Carlisle said looking at some files. "You have a few broken ribs. That's the worst case you have, which is relieving. As for the cut on your head, we have some medicine, so it'll heal in a few weeks. The rest are just cuts and bruises." Carlisle smiled softly.

"Thank goodness." Esme said with a sigh of relief. Everyone smiled and nodded. I squeezed Edward's hand and brushed my hand softly on his face.

"I'm starving! The only thing we had at the dance was cake and punch!" Alice whined. Her tiny stomach growled and she pouted. "Be quiet." She pointed her finger to her stomach. Everyone laughed softly.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat!" Emmett dashed out of the room as fast as a cheetah. Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Alice rolled their eyes and followed him out. Carlisle also left to check on the x-rays again. Edward and I were now alone.

"Are you feeling ok?" I asked him quietly sitting on the end of his bed.

"Yeah, my ribs hurt though." He smiled weakly. I gave him a soft smile.

"You are my super hero, you know that?" I teased him.

"I sure am." He reached over to me and began tickling me. I hate it when he does that.

"Stop...E-edward!" I laughed, trying to push his hands away. He shook his head no and playfully pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled away when we heard the door suddenly open. The anger inside me before was now coming back.

"Um...hi." Elizabeth smiled.

**Okiee. What did you think? It was kind of sad, right? :( At least Edward is ok!! Haha. I would never, in a million years make him die. Wouldn't that be an awful thing? I think soo!**


	19. PLEASE HELP AN

Heyy! I know I haven't updated for a few weeks now, and I am **SO SORRY**! I know, it's really frustrating.

I've written the next chapter, a few times actually, but none of them seem to be any good. Seriously, I am fresh out of ideas!!

So, I **really, really** need some help! Lol. Give me any ideas or suggestions. I'm also going to be wrapping up thestory,if that helps with some of the ideas/brainstorming.

Tell me what you want and maybe even how the story ends. Just give me any events, scenes, drama,etc.

Don't worry, I'll write at least a few more chapters before the story ends, because I can't just keep writing this storyline forever. (ThoughI wish I could for you guys!)It all depends, if you help meee!

Let me just say,all you reviewers are_**amazing**_, and thank you for supporting me!

So if you have any thoughts, ideas, suggestions, pleaseshare with me. I'll love you foreverrr! 3 Haha. Thank you guys!!

Love, Ann


	20. Guess Who's Gone? Hallelujah!

**This chapter isn't really well-writtened, but I really wanted to give you guys _something, _because you've been really patient. Thank you sooo much!!!**

_"Stop...E-edward!" I laughed, trying to push his hands away. He shook his head no and playfully pulled me in for a kiss. We pulled away when we heard the door suddenly open. The anger inside me before was now coming back._

_"Um...hi." Elizabeth smiled._

**Bella POV**

What the hell does she want now? After almost killing me and Edward, she thought she could just come into this room and act like everything was ok.

Well, she was wrong.

"Get out of here." I blurted out.

"I just wanted to apologize to Edward." She said her smile fading away. I watched as she moved closer to us. I laid comfortably next to Edward and kept his hand in mine. Elizabeth looked a little irritated as she sat down on the chair.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." She said sadly. Edward kept a blank face on. God, he was really good at that.

"How could I ever forgive you? You tried to hurt Bella. I will never forgive that." He said coldly. Elizabeth shifted on her seat nervously.

"I know." She replied shamefully. She bit her lip and had sincerity in her eyes. Part of me believed her, and another part of me didn't.

"Bella, can I talk to you? In private?" She asked me. I sighed. Why not? I'm going to make her fess up.

"Fine." I stood up and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. I followed Elizabeth outside and she led us to the empty waiting room. I stood face to face with Elizabeth. It was the same position we were in last night, before she flipped out and pushed me in front of a car. The memory made me so sad. I could feel tears welling up my eyes as I pictured Edward, pale and unmoving in my arms.

"Look, I still hate you bitch." Elizabeth spoke up. Those words actually didn't surprise me. Not even one bit.

"But, I'm not turning myself in. Edward and I belong together." I stared at Elizabeth with disbelief. She was not serious.

"Look, I don't want to start a fight or anything, but—" Elizabeth cut me off as she attacked me. Yeah, attack me!

She pushed me onto the ground and started wrestling. She gripped the sides of my arms and pulled my hair. This fighting style was definitely "beauty queen."

"Get off!!!" I tried to squirm away, but Elizabeth kept her grip tight. I managed to roll over and pinned her to the ground.

"YOU almost killed Edward! YOU are the one that made him end up in the hospital! YOU are the one who wanted to STEAL him away from me! And YOU are a complete—"

"EDWARD BELONGS TO MEEE!" Elizabeth shouted cutting me off.

My face was literally getting hot. I've never been such an angry and violent person! Thanks to Elizabeth, now I know I have that side.

I stood up and backed away from Elizabeth. Her scary face softened. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you bipolar or something?" I asked her.

"No, but Edward hates me." She cried.

"Well, thanks for finally noticing." I said sarcastically.

"It's just that I didn't want to believe it, every guy wants _me_!"

_Not really._

"Miss." I turned around to find a policeman walking up to Elizabeth, who was still lying on the ground.

"You are under arrested for attempted murder and assault." Elizabeth's face was absolutely priceless. I chuckled.

"WHAT!?" She shouted.

"This young man was a witness." The policemen pointed to Edward, who was standing right behind me, with a crooked grin. I think my heart stopped beating.

The policeman put handcuffs on Elizabeth, and led her to the elevator. She looked at us one more time, and frowned sadly.

And the elevator doors closed. _Hallelujah!_

It felt like a ton of weight dropped off my shoulders. I could breathe again. But, I couldn't believe she didn't apologize for pushing me in front of a car. At least she'll be out of our lives. For good.

"That was interesting…" Edward started.

"Shut up." I nudged him softly on his arm. He smiled softly.

"Sorry Bella." He kissed my forehead. He was too sweet. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"You are forgiven."

I helped Edward to his room and laid on the bed with him. I moved closer to him and rested my head on his chest. He pulled the covers up and made room for me to feel comfortable. I pulled the blanket up to my arms.

"You really scared me yesterday night." I said softly, playing with Edward's hands.

"You scared me too." He chuckled.

"No really. I thought you were dying."

"Well, I thought you were going to die. I mean, Tyler's van was right there, ready to crush you." Edward frowned sadly.

"Don't worry. We're both ok, right?" I smiled softly.

"We'll always be ok." Edward kissed my hair. I smiled to myself and listened to Edward as he hummed my lullaby.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep." Edward said softly.

"I'm not sleepy." I yawned. Crap.

"Yes you are." Edward teased.

"Fine, but I get a kiss."

"Bella, I--" I gave Edward a playful kiss before he could finish his sentence. I brushed my hand on Edward's cheek and tangled my hands in his hair. He deepened the kiss and pulled me closer. 

"Bella." Edward breathed, pulling away.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

"You can kiss me more." I giggled. Edward shook his head and gave me a dazzling smile. He turned off the lamp and wrapped his arms around me.   

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Edward."

With that, I slowly drifted off to sleep. Everything felt so peaceful for the first time in a while.

**Alice POV**

_The next day in the hospital cafeteria…_

"Stop throwing French fries in my hair!" Rosalie complained. She punched Emmett in the arm. I giggled.

"But its fun!" Emmett laughed.

"Better stop it. She's serious." Jasper teased Emmett. Rosalie gave Jasper an evil look and rolled her eyes.

"I've always wondered how boy brains work." Rosalie said pointing to Emmett who was sticking two straws up his nose and Jasper laughing.

"I know what you mean." I said curling my short hair around my fingers.

"What should we do today?" Rosalie asked lightening up the mood.

"We should take Bella shopping! You know, to take things off her mind!" I smiled widely.

"All you're doing is torturing her. I can feel it." Jasper grinned, cutting into our conversation. I pouted.

"But I want to go shopping with her! She's my Bella Barbie doll."

"More like voo doo doll." Emmett crossed his eyes and made a funny face. I laughed along with everyone else. Well, except for Rosalie.

"I think I'm going to go check up on Bella and Edward. I haven't seen them since last night!" I stood up and speed-walked to the elevator before anyone could say a word.

I walked into the elevator to find a very tall man. Well, I was short, so maybe he wasn't that tall, but he certainly was a giant to me. I smiled and pressed my floor number. I happily hummed to Shoes by Kelly.

_Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes._

I really do need some shoes for the new dress I got last weekend. It's so fabulous! It has like, the best silks and beads anyone could get! Very fine material and styling. I grinned at the thought and clapped my hands. I noticed the man staring at me; like I was some crazy child.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked looking up innocently.

"N-no." He stuttered straightening up his suit.

"Oh, ok!" I smiled and skipped out of the elevator. I think I brightened up his day!

I made my way to Edward's hospital room. I stopped at the door and slowly opened it.

Oh my god! How adorable! Edward and Bella were tucked in bed, sleeping like little angels! They were all snuggled up together, so sweet and warm. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen! I've got to get a picture!

I pulled my pink digital Sony camera out and turned it on. I focused it onto Edward and Bella. I giggled quietly and clicked the button. Bright lights flashed. Oh crap! It's on flash!

"What the?" Edward mumbled. I dashed out of the door and ran out as fast as possible.

Oops. My bad. Edward and Bella are going to kill me later! I scanned through my pictures and found the one with Edward and Bella sleeping. I gazed at it dreamily. How cute!

**Bella POV**

"What the?" I heard Edward mumble. My eyes fluttered opened and tried to see through my sleepy, blurry vision. I saw a little girl dashing out of the hospital. Wait that was no little girl. It was Alice! What did she do?

"What happened?" I asked Edward. He smiled apologetically.

"I think Alice took a picture of us." He sighed.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered to myself.

"Me too." Edward chuckled.

**Sorry, I'm just fresh out of ideas, so this chapter was kind of just humor to me. :) I thought it was kind of cute at the end, don't you think?**


End file.
